Another Night
by ScarletRubie
Summary: Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her.His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy.It’s the only place no one will ever follow, not even her
1. Preface

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV –  
Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

_Yeah I'm alive  
But I don't need a witness  
To know that I've survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
Yeah I just need light  
I need light in the dark  
As I search for the resolution_

_And the bars are finally closed  
So I try living in the moment  
For the moment it just froze  
And I felt sick and so alone_

_I could hear the sound  
Of your voice still ringing in my ear  
I'm going underground  
But you'll find me anywhere I fear  
__**–The Resolution, Jack's Mannequin.**_

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Preface **

I was gone, everything I once was, was gone – better yet it forsaken me. I was dead inside. The love, the trust, the will for life, was gone. It all walked away one cold, dark night, without an explanation, a reason, a _why_. That night I died, that night I became, the cold, distant, wretch, that I am now, only I am cloaked with a care-free fraud.

To this day I ask myself, why? I came to the conclusion that maybe it was me. Maybe I simply wasn't good enough or strong enough. I did something wrong, there is no other explanation, I assumed it to be somewhere along the lines of karma. I was alone because I deserved to be, there was no hope for me, as a matter a fact hope didn't even exist in my world. My world was dark and pitiful. If I could wish for anything it would be…death, the simple pleasure of it all ending. The mess of my life would be over, I would no longer grieve my failures and those I've lost. Unfortunately, that virtue doesn't come easy.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**This preface has no particular POV, it could be Jacob it could be Nessie. The story will be purely in Jacob's POV. Leave your love, reviews are always nice.**

**~Toodles.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 1 **

Volterra, Italy, home of the big bad vampires. _Why am I here? _I seemed to have asked myself that quite a bit. The truth was that here I could achieve total isolation and separation of the life I once had, I could leave behind who I once was. Here I could be someone else. I could be someone no one from my past would want. Here I was to be the traitor and soon they would hate me so much that I would fade away, they would soon resent me as I do. If I died then the more easily I was forgotten though that was not part of the plan.

The plan was simply to make _her_ forget. I wanted Renesmee to hate me and to never want to make contact with me. I wanted her away from me, it tore me apart but that didn't matter. I was gone and she was with her parents, where she belonged. I was here in Italy, the traitor that I was, selling my soul, or what's left of it to the devil. I would forget her and inflict on her no harm.

I remained at the gates for a few more minutes until the scent hit me. It got closer and closer until I saw a cloaked figure approach the gate. "Do you have a death wish?" The voice hissed. He was a guard, I think Felix.

"Kill me." I taunted.

He chuckled. "If it were up to me you'd be dead."

"Is it not up to you?" I asked wondering why he had yet to attack. The gate creaked open and he stepped aside to open way for me. "Can't you kill me out here?"

"Don't taunt me mongrel."

I weighed my options, inside I could more easily achieve my goal. Besides I was way too interested in why they wanted me in. I stepped in, cautiously. I got in, which I thought to be a challenge but apparently not. Now I was to offer my service. With this, no one would even look my way. I wasn't too keen to the idea but if this is what it took to rid myself, of it all, then that was fine. I had nothing left; all I had was a mangled relationship, disappointed 'brothers,' sisters who won't look my way, a dead father, and a heart full of hate, fear and resentment. I recalled the idea of a guard dog appealing to Aro. The idea would make him giddy with joy, he wouldn't turn down my offer.

He led me through the dark alleys of the city. I had to admit despite it being vampire central, it was a nice place. The buildings were from another time, history was etched in every inch of this city. "So what the hell do you want me here for?"

He scoffed a laugh. "_I_ don't want you here. My master caught your scent before we could act. He recognized it and asked us me to escort you in."

"Alone?" I scoffed. "He underestimates me."

"I was not alone." He simply said as he leaped down into a cool tunnel. I followed in and landed on stone flooring.

"Is this a damn secret clubhouse or something? You go out of your way to keep it hidden." He said nothing and we kept walking.

"We're here." He muttered and suddenly we walked into a hall and then into a room. A human girl sat at a desk and greeted the vampire. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes, she was human.

Finally I was taken to a room where the three main vampires waited. "My furry friend, what brings you here?" Aro, I believed, asked. "It's been, oh, about 15 years."

"You once very subtly hinted at something." I began. "I offer you my services." His face was priceless. He was shocked as were the other two. "Is that a no?"

"Why?" Aro asked.

"You don't get to ask questions, do you take me or not?"

"I believe we have the upper hand, it is after all our city." Caius interjected.

I chuckled. He really believed I was afraid. "Kill me. Do you think that if I was afraid of dying, I would be here?" I knew Aro was too interested in me to let anyone kill me, besides if I did die then…it wouldn't matter. I didn't care.

"What happened to the Cullens?" Aro asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Nothing I suppose, they're back in Washington."

"Are you no longer at their service?"

"I have no ties to them. Listen, it's a yes or a no. It's quite simple."

"A guard dog, I like it." Aro mused, clearly enjoying the idea.

"Let's get a few things straight. Firstly I am not a guard dog. Second you don't ask questions about why I am here, _ever_. Third I'll allow myself to follow directions, not orders much less from your pets. Fourth you don't touch me, not a finger." I warned. He had no right to control me; I was a privilege not a guarantee. I would stay here for the time being, I wanted to cut ties with everyone around, and I wanted everyone to give up on me. I had warned him not to touch me for the simple reason that if he did he would know everything and _I_ don't even want to know.

"Demanding," Aro said humorously.

I waited for answer. "How can we trust you?" Caius asked.

I shrugged. "Take a chance. I assure you I have no plans to betray you. I have no reason to."

"Bring us a human." Marcus said, for the first time uttering a word.

I tried to show no emotion and no disgust to the idea. Aro smiled. "I'm in the mood for young blood, something sweet."

I shifted my eyes between the three before looking away completely. In my mind I wasn't prepared to do that. I couldn't help them feed. Sure I was betraying my people but only in theory. Bringing a human to its death would go against every fiber of my being. The thing was that if I didn't do it they wouldn't take me therefore everything would tumble at my feet. If I didn't do something fast, the Cullens would find me, but as part of the Volturi they would never make the attempt to even speak to me, and that's what I wanted. I needed to become the most repulsive creature. I was ready to betray everyone…but was I ready to betray myself?

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Before it's asked, no, the reason he left is not yet revealed. It's a mystery, and it's what makes writing this fun. I pretty much know but not really. I write it as I go along. Hope it appeals to you all. Leave your love.**

**~Toodles.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 2 **

They stared back at me, waiting for an answer I wasn't ready to give. "If you are unable to fulfill this test, then we will not see your true loyalty to us. Bring us a young human girl and then we will consider your stay here. If not we will so kindly let you be on your way." Aro sickened me to the pit of my stomach. He spoke of the task as if it were so easy to fulfill.

"If you really want this then bring her, you have until midnight. She must be from the outskirts of town. Do _not_ take a girl from this city," Marcus warned. "There are towns a few miles away."

Aro gestured at the large wood chamber-like door. "I like them pretty and awake." He said in a joking manner but I wouldn't be surprised if there was truth to that comment.

I scowled and suppressed a growl within me. I walked out into the hall, clearly giving them my answer. The walls were all stone and reeked of vampire. They radiated coolness as I walked through them. _This is the only way,_ I told myself. _This is the only way she will forget you, this is the only way you can't hurt her, and this is the only place you'll survive. Here you can become something else._

I was led to the gates of Volterra. "There is a small town 3 miles out, it's called _Roncolla_." Felix said gesturing out into the night. "Good luck." He mocked.

I brushed past him out the gate. The winding road was dark and alone. I took the vegetated side of the road. It had a scarce amount of trees. The more cover the better. It was not far so I didn't phase, I would arrive five minutes tops.

The town was silent and the air was pure and fresh. It killed me to think I was about to pollute it. I sniffed out the closest human. It was, generously speaking, about eleven pm. After a few moments of searching I caught a scent. I followed it to a dirt road, dimly lit. She, to my luck, was a young girl. I hesitated once I laid eyes on her. She was beautiful and innocent, she didn't deserve this, but bad things happen to good people. Bad things happen to everyone…she can't be the exception. I slowly made my way to her, I was dressed harmlessly. I wore jeans and a t-shirt with a light jacket and shoes, the last two merely for appearances.

She jumped as soon as she felt my presence.

"Hey," I tried to say calmly. I tried to remember the crappy Spanish from high school, it was close enough. "_Espere, por favor_."

"_Che vuole lei_?" She demanded. I had no idea what that meant.

What the hell am I supposed to say? "_Necesito, Volterra yo_." I'm sure that made no sense whatsoever. I wanted to say I needed to go to Volterra. I wouldn't just kidnap her, I had to give her a lie.

"_Lei vuole andare al Volterra?_"

"I need to go to Volterra." I attempted once more.

She looked at me quizzically but then she processed. "Night, tomorrow."

I shook my head. "I need to go now, take me please." I pleaded. "Important." I tried to be as persuasive as possible.

"Me go to, _zia_." She paused for a moment. "Aunt."

"I won't hurt you, help me." I didn't exactly lie, I wasn't going to hurt her and I needed her help.

She seemed undecided. I made myself seem as harmless and I could. Finally she couldn't resist and she nodded. "I take you."

I smiled, poor girl she didn't know what she had just gotten herself into. "Wait." I said signaling with my hand. Down the road I had seen a car. I left her there for a minute while I went to the far and forcefully opened it. My automobile skills came in handy as I started the car.

I drove up to her and asked her to come into the car. "Straight." She managed to say with a heavy accent. We turned at a few roads until we got onto the large road leading to Volterra. I pulled up at the gate where Felix waited.

He opened the gate and I drove in. I got out and she hesitantly followed. "You surprise me, dog."

"_Devo andare alla casa._" She said panicked.

"_Calmarsi, non la dorrà. Non posso garantire la che qualcuno farà non altro. __Non resistere, è troppo tardi_." Felix said in a threatening voice. He turned to me. "Follow, quickly before she does something stupid as they all do."

"What did you say to her?" I demanded.

He chuckled. "I told her you won't hurt her, but that doesn't mean anyone else won't."

I growled. "She's scared."

"She should be, she's about to die." The girl managed to keep up until we arrived to the tunnel where I helped her. The sickening feeling only got worse and we got closer. This was so wrong.

"_Morirò?_" She whimpered.

"_Che pensa lei?_" Felix replied curtly. "_Lei è già morto_."

I refrained from asking about the exchange, I was sure I didn't want to know. All too quickly we reached a large room. It seemed like the feeding room, I was sure I wasn't far off. When I entered there were no longer just three vampires. There were many, all of them which growled upon my entrance though they abstained from attacking, as did I, fighting off my natural instinct.

"Just on time and with a meal nothing less than exquisite, I had my doubts." Aro mused. "Bring her."

I looked over to her. She all but shook with fear, her eyes were wet with tears. She looked into the eyes of every vampire and then to me. Her eyes demanded to know the reason for my betrayal.

I looked away and led her up to him. "Take her." I muttered. I turned to step out but I was stopped.

Before me stood two vampires I recognized from the time they all came to Washington. "I brought her." I hissed.

Aro had made this much too simple, I should've known. "You did but if that were it, it would be much too easy. To show you really want this you must stand here and watch me kill her."

My eyes widened. "No."

"Its loyalty my friend, I'm sure you can handle it, that is, if you really want this." I said nothing I simply stood there unresponsive.

"Would everyone so kindly step out?" At his command everyone, except Marcus, Caius, Felix and a female, left.

I staggered back wanting to leave but I didn't. I sucked it up and I watched him lean into her. She wanted to free herself but her attempts were useless. I knew the moment he bit into her, her cry was unbearable. She screamed out in pain and everything in me wanted to stop it but I watched her die and as she died so did I. I would never be the same person, not after this.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Leave your love in a lovely review! (Doesn't have to be lovely, LOL)**

**~Toodles**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 3**

After I heard her last breath I simply stood there in shock, the other two took their share of the kill. I stared at the scene before me but I no longer saw anything, I was numb. "It's a beautiful sight, no." Felix derided. He stood a couple of feet from me and I couldn't hold back, I lunged at him.

"Jane." Aro murmured halting her at once.

I brought him to the ground with a crumbling thump. "Don't mock me." I growled. I pushed off the ground and got back on my feet. Felix fumbled up to excuse himself to Aro, who stared at us in awe.

"You could excuse yourself." Felix growled.

I scoffed. "What are we five? I told you not to mock me apparently you didn't get the message."

"Master, this happened at no fault of my own."

"Don't mock him." Aro warned. It surprised me that he was _'on my side.'_

"Master –"

Aro half smiled. "Must I repeat myself, Felix?"

"No master, I apologize."

Aro gestured down to the lifeless girl. "Take care of this won't you?" Felix briefly stared me down but did as he was told. He took the body out, his eyes were hungry but he resisted as did Jane, the other female. "I have to say, Jacob, is it?" I nodded curtly. "I would have never dreamed of the day you would show up in Volterra of all places, home to your mortal enemy, and ask to join us. The idea of someone like you joining our household is tempting and you would be ever so useful." He glided towards me, it was beyond me how not a hair was out of place, he had just killed someone for goodness sakes. "There is an issue here. I need to know why you are so eager to join us. I recall a bit of hostility, from you in particular. Why would you have a change of heart, why would you choose us?"

"Does it matter why? The only thing that should matter is that I did." I was willing to do anything but not to tell him why I was here. I wasn't going to tell him what beckons me here.

"You see, that answer doesn't satisfy me."

I shrugged. "It's too bad then, it would've been remarkable for everyone to see us here on the same side." I taunted. I wanted him to like the idea so much that he would forget about why I was here and concentrate on the fact that I was here. Telling him why was out of the question, it was too painful, too personal.

The two beside him exchanged a look but said nothing. "You'll guard the city at night, we'll see if you go beyond that." Aro finally said. "Refrain from attacking the guard, if you may."

I nodded. "I appreciate the opportunity and unfortunately I'm not too social so I'll do what I have to." Aro ignored my last comment.

"Saya." He called. Seconds later the doors opened and someone entered. It was a girl; she had olive toned skin and pink threatening eyes. It was shocking. I had never seen eyes that color, they were so bright and enticing. "Master." She greeted him with a smile. What was enticing about her is that her scent was like none other. It was not Vampire or Human, she smelled like…roses.

"Take him to your residence once you've cleared the city, I'm sure he'll be better accommodated there than here."

She nodded. "Come." I followed not really knowing what was in store. Once we were in the hall se began to talk. "What's your name?"

"What are you?" I asked not being able to resist the curiosity.

She laughed silently. "I'm a vampire. What else?" She saw the confusion that overcame me, apparently it amused her. She walked down a maze of halls then went up some stairs before exiting out some doors to the city.

"You smell like roses." I finally said. "Why?"

"It's my gift."

I raised my brow. "I don't get it."

"What do roses represent?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'm sure everyone thinks…love."

She smiled and leaped up to a balcony. "Exactly." She shouted.

I followed her up the balcony to the third story and up to the roof. "So what does that mean?"

"Isn't obvious?" She asked, maybe it was too obvious. I stared at her not sure what to say, I didn't have an answer. "I'm like the cupid from the underworld." She finally clarified.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Next chapter you all get to hear her history and her story. Leave your love in a lovely review!**

**~Toodles**.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 4**

"A cupid?" I said trying to hold the sarcasm. "Love in the 'underworld,' because that's reasonable."

"Okay, actually I'm _the_ cupid, there's not another one and there is love or lust everywhere, a little of both." She said with a shrug.

"Where's the bow and arrow?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you want to sleep with the vampires, because you can?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but it doesn't make sense. Where's your person, anyway?" I asked noting I hadn't seen her with anybody.

"My person?"

"Your mate."

She looked away and began walking on the edge of the building, looking down the whole way. When she got to the end she leaped to the next building. "My whole name is Sayapa, in Greek Sayapo means _I love you_, ironic, right?" She paused and sat on the edge of a building that out looked the town square. The fountain in the center was brightly lit and a few humans lingered though not too many. "I told you that I am the cupid from the underworld and it wasn't a joke. Do you know the legend of Cupid?" She asked.

I shrugged, this seemed to be distracting and I needed that so I sat and watched the square above the five floor building. "Wasn't he like a god? He was supposed to make this girl fall in love with some crazy thing and he ended up falling in love with her." I remembered we studied Greek mythology when I was in high school but it was a haze. "Then she thought he was a monster and he got mad and ran off, and then…."

"She, as a mortal, looked for him until Zeus was companionate enough to give her immortality and they lived together forever." She finished.

I scoffed, not quite believing that was _her_ story. "That can't be what happened to you." I argued.

She shook her head. All of a sudden she was sad. "I was caught in a witch hunt when I was about twenty three. Me and my fiancée were walking back home and the town was crazed, there had just been a vampire sighting. There were so many people and we got caught up in the crowd. I held on to him as the crowd carried us into the alleys of London. My parents waited for me, they worried, and a lot was due to the fact that London wasn't like Rome, where we used to live.

Finally we managed to squeeze out of the crowd but it was only because they were running away. They had seen something frightening and in the alley a dark figure got closer and closer. We ran through the alley but the creature got closer to us, it seemed to travel in an unnatural speed. Henry and I were at the back of the pack, I couldn't run fast and he refused to run ahead. As we ran something cold grabbed hold of my arm and I uselessly tried to get free. I sensed that it was over so I begged him to leave. I told him that if he loved me he would go and save himself. Reluctantly so he left and the creature bit into me, he fed for no more than a couple minutes before another stopped him. He grabbed him and took him off of me. He killed the attacker then took me to the border of London where I changed into this. Later I figured out that he wanted me because he'd observed me from afar and that night he finally had his chance, he killed the other newborn because he was ravenous and useless in his eyes. He said that he saw promise in me, when he figured out my gift he used me to entice humans so that the kill would be easier."

"Do you drink blood?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm a vampire, of course I do but it comes easier to me. I can suppress the urge because of my love for humanity. I love the world's creatures and my gift is to help them love each other. It varies from lust to love. I'm able to do both." She sighed. "Two weeks later I went out. I went to my fiancée, Henry's house. I snuck into his home while he slept. Everyone thought I was dead and for months I spoke to him while he slept. One day he woke up and looked me dead in the eye, he'd done it before but usually he was groggy and he didn't realize it was actually me. That night he woke up and he was so blown away by my appearance. I loved him so I couldn't lie to him, I told him the truth. He said he would love me no matter who I was. So everyday we met, sometimes at night, or at dawn. Then one night Kendrick, my creator, found Henry and I together. He warned me to stop what I was doing or I would regret it. I rebelled and told me he had no right to control me, he grew angry and he left. I told Henry I had to go after him. I had to fix it before he did something. So I looked for him all night and I didn't find him. When the sun rose I went back to where we were staying. Kendrick was there but he didn't even speak to me, I felt such a bad feeling. I asked him what he did and he replied that he took care of my problem. I immediately ran through the alleys to Henry's house, I heard cries and grief. A mother cried out for her dead son, I didn't go in. I knew his scent and I felt it fade into nothingness. His blood was spilt and he no longer breathed. After that I returned to the Italy of my childhood. I was on my own for about two hundred years then I went back to London, it was petty really. I wanted to find Kendrick and I wanted my revenge for what he did to me. Those two hundred years were hell, pure agony and despair. I stopped loving for a long time. It's ironic that I had that gift. Sometimes to humor myself or out of the kindness of my heart I would bring two people together, it was a healthy little push."

Her story was so…sad. It was truly sad that she had the ability to give people love but someone had taken her love from her and she was the one person she couldn't give love to. I didn't really say anything. I stared down to the square and watched the water flow out of the fountain.

"In 1993 I returned to Italy and I hung out near Rome, I never hunted there. It felt so wrong, I'm a horrible creature but I never could hunt within that city, it was the city of god. The pope was there and hunting there made me feel so wretched…I was catholic before I was turned and when I went to Rome I used to go to the masses Pope John Paul II gave when he was in the city. I always felt that if I kept going that maybe I would be saved but then a few years ago I came upon Volterra and this place seemed to be the place I fit in. Sometimes I still sneak into the chapel to hear the sermon." She said quietly.

I found nothing to say. "Wow, you have a remarkable story."

I felt her eyes on me. I turned and her pink eyes were darker than before. "What about you? What's your story? I mean I don't know much about werewolves but I was under the impression that your kind hated us. Why in the world would you join us?"

I shrugged. "I don't have a story."

"Come on, you and the Cullens are _legend_."

"Don't talk about them." I said curtly.

She pressed. "That girl, the fruit of love between a human and a vampire, the love that triumphed gave life to a supernatural creature. A half human, half vampire child who was rumored to have fallen in love with…you."

"Stop it!" I hissed. She brought forth her memory, the beautiful girl who I broke, though she doesn't realize that by leaving her I was protecting her. I was protecting her from me, from the harm I could do to her. Sure I was able to physically harm her but I knew she loved me the way I loved her and if I stayed I would've shattered her soul. I couldn't bring myself to do that to her. She deserved something I could no longer give her.

"I knew it had something to do with her. What beckons you here?"

"The same thing that beckoned you…misfortune, it's universal, and it crosses supernatural boundaries."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Please review! I want to know what you think, Saya's story was really fun to write.**

**~Toodles**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 5**

She didn't let up, she persisted on knowing. "What happened?" I would guess she was as sincere as a vampire in this city could be.

I got up and went to the opposite side of the building and jumped into the alley type area behind it. I leaped down landing with a hard _thump_. She followed me down lading more softly. "I tell you my life story and I let you stay in a vampire-smell-free area and I can't know why you're here?"

"Nope." I said with an _'end of discussion'_ tone. "You chose to tell me and I choose not to tell you."

"It has to do with Renesmee." Her name pierced a whole in my heart that ached for her.

"Don't ever talk about her and I don't want to hear it. She's back with her family and not here. She's not mine." I hissed.

"You're so defensive about it."

"She's not in my life. Don't ever mention her in my presence." I warned as much as it pained me to do so. She didn't mention it again, we patrolled the city and she took me back to her place. It was at the edge of the city, it was a stone, two-story home. It was nice, I'm sure the Volturi was well off in the money area.

"There's an empty room upstairs."

"Why do you live here, not in the_ 'club house'_?"

She smiled at my phrase. "You're not the only one who has conditions upon joining. I simply don't like the environment, it's too…dark. I go outdoors a lot here, obviously I sparkle but my eyes aren't the threatening red."

"Pink isn't too natural."

"Contacts are easily explainable. Have a good night."

In the morning I woke up in a full-sized bed. The room was empty and unused. The home seemed untouched. The furniture was here and everything looked like a home but didn't quite feel like it. I woke up and I found a bag at the feet of my bed. It was filled with clothes, and touch screen phone. I took the phone and looked at the time, it was 11am, I was so jet-lagged. There was also a note in the bag. _'A little gift from me, hope you enjoy. The phone is required, we're keeping up to the technology. I guessed on clothes, not too sure they will fit. The shower is across the hall, I got what I though you needed, inside the wallet is your salary : ) PS. You'll need to pick up Italian. I'll see you, Saya"_

I didn't think we got a salary, I looked into the wallet and found crisp new bills, purple, red, blue yellow, green, orange or gray. I didn't know if it was a lot or not.

I showered, got dressed and went out. The people here were friendly enough, they walked the streets. "_Ciao_." I greeted those who greeted me, out of obligation. It was the only Italian word I knew. Half way down to the main city something vibrated in my pocket. I reached into my pocket and saw that it was a text message. The sender read Felix. _'West side of the clock tower at two.'_

I looked at the time, it was now noon. I walked around town looking like the most miserable person there. I began to remember Saya's story, she was miserable for two hundred years and now it seems she's getting past it but…is that what it will take? Will I have to mourn the end of my life for two hundred years? It's not like I could ever go back, it's not like I could get revenge on the person who ruined my life…I love her the most. She was my both my biggest curse and my biggest love, she only knows the half of it.

I took my time walking the city and made it to the clock tower ten before two. There Felix waited. He leaned on the side of the wall wearing dark jeans a white shirt and a hooded sweater. "You're early." He stated.

"Okay, why am I here?"

"I get the pleasure of showing you around town, then the palace. You have to learn the rules before you play the game."

I shrugged. "Fine." I grumbled following him through the square.

"During the festivals we're sent out to, you know, control the crowd. At night we guard the city, we make sure crimes are kept to a minimum. Obviously you know the rule; no one gets to know who or what we are, _ever_."

"It's a given."

He took me around the city, towards the end of the tour he finally showed me the simple way to the palace. It seemed so obvious that no one would ever think of it. Inside there was much more to see. Each room had a purpose. I came to ask myself what they did to keep themselves from losing their mind and soon I found out. That night Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Corin, Santiago, and Saya all went out to a nearby city called Saline. They were the best of the guard. They all wore dark jackets so the clothes weren't any hint to where exactly we were headed.

"Where are we going?" I asked Saya who ran alongside me. We ran east until we reached the city. We walked through the night crowds in the city, some were tourists but most were citizens who looked a bit tipsy.

"There." She pointed to a bright lit establishment, and it looked like a strip club, from my experience…which is none. I was guessing.

"What is it?"

"A nightclub, all the locals come." She gestured towards the entrance where the others walked in. "We don't sleep might as well have our fun with humans." She added with a shrug.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**I would guess that these vampires have fun at night, they're the Volturi. Please review and I'll reward you ALL with a guaranteed reply and a prompt update so you get to see what I think vampires do at night, LOL.**

**~Toodles**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 6**

"What?" I asked in attempt for her to clarify. I had a pretty good idea but I wanted to give it the benefit of the doubt.

"Most of us don't have mates or none that that would stop us from coming. We come to tease the prey, if you may. We don't kill, it's too dangerous."

"So you use them for sex?" I asked bluntly.

She shrugged. "When you put it that way it sounds ugly, but true. I don't really get involved with anyone here, I come to dance and to tease the locals but nothing else, they have engaged in intercourse, not me."

"What am I supposed to do here?"

"Have fun, hang out with a local girl, they're fun."

"I don't think so." I quickly said. I turned to leave but she stopped me.

"Lighten up, if we're going to hell, don't do it halfway." She said with a slight smile. "I've accepted that, and I chose to embrace it. You don't have to sleep with anyone."

Being here with so many girls made me feel like I was cheating on _her_. I looked around and I saw girl after girl, I had held out for a long time. Bella was never my girl to take and being the reasonable guy I used to be I agreed not to touch _her_ until she turned 18, everyone knew of the agreement. In basic terms I was 33 year old virgin. "I'll buy you a drink." She offered. I rolled my eyes and followed her to the bar. She ordered two shots and the bartender prepared them quickly.

"Go ahead, bottoms up." She prompted. I took the small glass and drank it.

It stung the back of my throat. "What the hell is this?" I asked. I never had a drink only back when I was human. Alcohol didn't really do anything to me, if I had enough it would probably get me tipsy for a bit but I would burn it off.

She laughed. "I don't drink, I don't know. I heard some guy order it."

She leaned back and put her elbows on the counter looking off into the crowd. Her eyes searched the dance floor. "Bingo." I followed her eyes to an olive toned Italian guy. "The nights still young." She giggled and went off in the direction of the guy. I turned and took a seat at the bar. I examined the remaining shot not quite sure if I should take it. I decided what the hell? Why not?

I turned back to the dance floor. I could spot all nine of them. Demetri was with a small dark haired girl. Felix felt up a blonde. Alec, who looked like a 15 year old, subtly got to know a group of girls. Heidi got right to the point, she was allowing a man kiss her like an animal, my best guess was that he'd already had a couple drinks. Corin and Santiago shared a few laughs with two sisters, they looked like sisters anyway. Jane had found herself surrounded with a team of soccer players. I heard them speak of football, I knew that here that meant soccer. Saya was holding a drink I knew she would never sip as she talked to a guy.

"Hey, can I get you a drink?" A soft voice asked. I turned to find a dark haired girl with short hair. She wore pink top and dark pants with heels. "You seem a bit lonely."

"You speak English?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm British." I then acknowledged her British accent. "You?"

"Me what?"

"What are you?" She asked looking me up and down.

"Native American."

"Like Indian."

I clenched my jaw. I was not Indian I hated when people thought I was. Indian is a completely different nationality, it was across the pond. "Like Native American." I repeated.

"So you like have a tribe?"

I shrugged. "Sure I do."

"What are you doing in Italy?"

"I got a job in a nearby city." I wasn't lying to the girl. I did sort of get a job. I get paid and people hate their jobs so I was actually being quite truthful.

"You want that drink?" she asked. I shrugged. I would amuse myself with her, it was a harmless conversation. She waved over the bartender and ordered something. He came back and set some blue substance with ice in it. "Don't ask what it is, it's good."

It was definitely not going to kill me, if only. I spent the rest of the night making small talk with her, as the night went by I saw more and vampires leave with their 'prize,' it was sickening really. Saya and Felix were the last ones left.

"So you're one of them?" She finally asked when she saw my eyes on Felix and his toy.

Her question took me by surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled. "Yes you do, you came with that group, the one with the sexy guys and with flawless girls. They've come in every so often for about a year. Every time they have a new boy toy or a girl toy. They're the one night stand type of group."

"Do you speak from experience?" I asked, it seemed like she knew of them a bit too much.

"I slept with, that one." She gestured to Felix. "I was half drunk so it's pretty hazy and I'm glad. You don't seem like them."

"I guess I'm not like them."

Her brows furrowed. "Why are you with them?"

"It's complicated and confidential."

She nodded understanding I wasn't going to utter a word about it. "You don't even look like them, you're so warm. You know? They seem cold and a little stoic when not with another person and you seem…a little battered."

"_Battered_?" I demanded. "I don't seem battered."

"Yes you do, I mean you were sitting here wallowing about something. I know what wallowing is, you can't deny it."

"Yeah okay." I downed the remainder of my drink and got off the stool.

"Really, you're leaving?" She got up to cross my path.

I shrugged. "Why not?" In a swift movement she reached up on her tippy toes and crashed into me. She went right for the kill, if you know what I mean. Her tongue slipped into my mouth with no hesitation. I put my hands on her waist and pushed her away. "Oh. Come on!" She whined in a more pronounced British accent.

"I gotta go." I swerved around her.

"Ugh! You're with them, you're –"

"I told you I'm not like them." I called back as I exited the club. _I'm not like them_, I repeated to myself.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Please review!**

**~Toodles.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, as I walked through the city I spotted many tourists. They walked around the city amazed, it shamed me, I couldn't enjoy being in Italy. I found myself stopping at the door of a chapel. For about a month I walked by and never walked in. Today I decided I would. I'd been here for one month, I had to go in.

It was beautiful place. Large arches with columns dominated the inside. It was a small church but people still came and were amazed by the beauty. People continued to pour in and drop their right knee upon their entrance. I decided that I should do the same, it seemed proper enough and I wouldn't want to disrespect the place. I kneeled and did as the tourists did.

I never really put much though into whom Jesus was. I mean he was this guy who so many people followed but the same amount of people in a sense turned on him and he was crucified. Where's the loyalty? At the same time, how it not be real? So many people hold this faith on him, and there are cathedrals around the world for god. In my mind I don't doubt the reality that there's someone up there who guides us through lives…who guides humans, anyway. There someone there but maybe there are some people he just can't get to, there are creatures who need to take care of themselves and I'm one of them.

As I got up this scent hit me, it was all too familiar. I turned to find the owner of the scent who looked shocked to see me here and quite possible angry…well not possibly, anger radiated off the individual, with good reason.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**It's short, if you want to know who it is it'll cost….7 reviews, it's a random, lucky, number. I'll you all know that I have all the way up to chapter 14 planned out!**

**Ps. I need a good, not too long, Fanfic. I want to find a good one because the ones I read never get updated. **

**~Toodles.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 8**

His golden eyes bore into me, if anyone could kill with a look, I'm sure it was him. "Get up." He hissed.

"Edward, leave."

"You don't get to destroy my daughter and walk away with no explanation. You have shattered her world and you get to walk away unharmed."

"You don't know anything, go, leave me be. You never wanted me in her life, now you got your wish." I sneered and I walked out of the church and into the square, it was cloudy day so he could still follow me. I jogged away heading toward the alley. I felt him run after me, I couldn't outrun him, not in public he would simply follow me and then if something happened Aro would find out and he would get in trouble. I didn't really wish harm to him, simply because he was with Bella and he was _her_ father. I finally stopped on the west side of the clock tower.

He was on my tail, no pun intended. "Leave the city before the guard finds out you're here."

"I never wished you gone." He said ignoring my warning. "For a time you made Bella happy and after that you made my daughter happy. You made her who she was and then you destroyed that."

"Like I told you, you don't know anything."

He scoffed. "I can read your mind, I _know_."

"Enlighten me."

"You think being here you can keep her from harm but you're wrong." I slowly walked past him behind another building, no on used the back streets. They weren't big enough for cars and the tourists didn't know of them. "I was you once, Jacob I came to this very city because I was a coward. You're making the same mistake."

"You pulled a Romeo, that's not why _I'm_ here."

His face hardened if at all possible. "You left for the same reason I did. You left thinking you could protect her, thinking that with you she would never be happy. You're wrong Jacob, you are killing her. At first she thought you would come back, she deluded herself into thinking you would do the right thing by coming back. She thought you needed space, she knew your father's death had hurt you."

"You're telling me why she thinks I left, why do you think I left? You know it all, right?"

"I know you want to protect her. I don't know…what exactly possessed you to leave."

I tried my hardest to sway my mind from the truth. I could keep this from him. "Be happy I left. If you think I broke her then you have no idea what I could've done if I stayed. I would've shattered her world."

He looked at me thoughtfully for a second and the guilt broke my shield. I let it all flow into his mind. I shut my eyes trying to take it back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had to make a choice and I thought that by choosing her I made the right choice. It was like hanging off a cliff and only being able to save one. I let go of him and I chose to save her though I thought that someone would catch him but nothing ever did. I look into her eyes and I love just as much as I _hate_ her. I resent choosing her and she can't know that, I couldn't stay and punish us both. I don't know if I made the right choice."

He no longer looked at me hatefully, he couldn't. "We were in Brazil, you could've waited you could've saved them both."

"I could've lost them both, Edward. I made an impulsive decision. I saved your daughter, and she doesn't even know it. I saved her, you should be happy. I know you chose to keep the truth hidden from everyone, even Bella. What I told you, don't tell anyone…don't tell _her_, it will only make it worse. Don't tell anyone you found me."

"Jacob…this isn't the way."

"What do you suggest I do? I can't tell myself what to feel… Go before they find out you're here, go home to your family and help her get past it."

"Why Italy?"

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "When Volterra disappeared in Alice's mind, it made me think that if a person wanted their love to forget them…they would make them hate them. I thought to myself, how would he make everyone hate him? What is the one unforgivable thing….I came to the conclusion that it was turning on your own kind, it was joining the enemy. Besides this is the last place anyone would look."

"You should go." I suggested once more. I walked into the crowds.

"She will never forget." He called out. I knew he wouldn't press the subject, he would leave.

"I know." I murmured as I disappeared into the crowds. I got a whiff of Demitri. I hurried off in his direction. I spotted him at a coffee shop in an inconspicuous black hooded sweatshirt and jeans. He looked like a mere citizen. I knew he was on alert and he'd smelled Edward.

"He's here." He stated.

My jaw clenched even after the time I've been here no one can get used to this way of life, not me. "He's leaving."

He smiled maliciously. "You plan to keep this from Aro? He will know he always does, Edward's scent lingers in this city."

"I never said I wouldn't tell him." I lied, now I would have to. "He's leaving. He came to town for a…a visit."

"He came to see you."

"That's pretty obvious."

"Why?"

"That my friend has nothing to do with you, just be happy his plans differ from the last time he was here, he's leaving now."

"You'll be sent out on a mission. It'll be fun."

I raised my brow not quite believing it. "Great." I said in monotone.

"It's Canada, in December."

I shrugged and walked up to the front counter. "Un caffè per favore." I wasn't terribly excited. I mean all I had been doing this past month was guard the city. December was only a few months away, 3 to be exact. It'll put some spice into it all.

I took the coffee and paid for it. "How do you drink that?"

"The same way you drink what you drink." I replied coolly.

He rolled his eyes. The guard and I had a hate hate relationship. Except for Saya, they all detested me just as much as I did them. Saya and I tolerated each other. I mean it was a plus that her smell didn't burn my nose. "Aro wants to see you in an hour."

"Fine." He walked ahead of me and I walked slowly drinking my coffee. I made my way to the area where I had left Edward. His scent was fading and left a trail to the exiting gate.

"Il signore, questo è per lei." A small boy came over to me and handed me a folded paper.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Some people seemed to be in the ballpark when they said one of the Cullens. What did you think, I was generous and gave more insight into why Jacob was there, now why do you think he left? **

**7 reviews for next chapter.  
**

**~Toodles**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 9**

I thanked him and gave him a couple coins. My name was printed in the front of the folded paper. I unfolded and I recognized Edward's handwriting.

_Jacob, I don't have the answers to everything. I don't know how to fix this. I understand that you were faced with horrible decision and you made the hardest choice of your life and you lost someone so dear to you. I can't tell you that you shouldn't feel bad. I can't tell you that if you go back to my daughter everything will change. I would be lying to you but what I do know is that she is hurting. Love is a complicated thing, when you find that person you're willing to do anything for them. You'd step into hell and face the devil himself if it were necessary. Love doesn't have limits or boundaries. Remember that, if you get past this look for her, we're in Brazil, in Isle Esme. She won't give up, she's too much like Bella, and you know that. She's a masochist and hard headed. I can't force you to do anything, make the right choice._

_Edward_

I crumpled the letter in my fist and let it drop to the ground. I swallowed the pain and went on my way. Canada would be good.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

_**December…**_

Canada was…cold for lack of better words. A white sheet covered everything and snow dominated the roads. On the streets of Vancouver the people hurried into their cars or their destination trying to evade the cold snow.

Our mission in town was to find two covens of vampires who weren't necessarily complying with the rules, or should I say rule. They were no longer inconspicuous and they were causing commotion around town. They were having territorial difficulties and we waited for it to settle down though it never did. That was our purpose here. Felix, Demetri, Corin, Santiago, Jane and I were walking the streets at various speeds. It almost seemed as if we weren't together at all. We followed the scent to the woodlands just outside of Vancouver.

Jane seemed to be the leader of the mission, seeing as she could take us all without even touching us. We gathered in a semicircle a few steps inside the cluster of trees. "How far, Demetri?" Jane asked.

"Not far, their scent is very close. They won't hunt until tonight but they're in the area. One is in the east and the other in the north part of the forest."

"Corin, Santiago, and I will go to the east and find them, you three get the other three. We'll meet here. Jacob stay back until they've got them so they don't get too startled. Let's go."

Jane and her men ran off. Felix and Demetri took off and I waited about thirty seconds to sprint off after them. I finally phased after the few months I had been here. Guarding the city hardly required a full blown werewolf. I had been hesitant about it, I wasn't sure if I had been able to fully separate myself from the pack. The last members had gotten joined into one pack. The only one's left were the last six to join and Seth. Everyone else had quit a while back to be with their wives and Leah with her husband.

I took off my clothes and secured them on me before I phased. I felt so free this way. I waited for a moment to see if there were voices but there weren't any so I took off after the rest. I kept about a twenty meter distance

Finally they came to a stop. The scent hit me as we got closer and they slowed to a walk. We approached the log house in the clearing. We didn't knock, after a few seconds the three vampires came out in attack mode. They snarled at me and I returned their gesture.

"What is this?" The girl in the coven demanded.

Felix attempted to pat me on my head but I dogged his hand. "The real question here is, what the hell do you think you're doing? You've made the news various times, there are investigators everywhere. I don't care what you're fighting, we don't care what it is you're defending. All we want is for it to stop."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" A blonde male challenged. His stance went from attack to cocky.

Demetri smiled maliciously. "It's our job, it's what we do. We take care of our existence and you seem to be threatening that but that doesn't matter now."

"Why's that?" The second male asked.

Felix looked down to me. "Take your pick, boy." It was cue that needed no explaining.

I growled at him and launched myself at the blonde male. He hit the ground not expecting my attack. He fought back but I knew he'd never fought a wolf before, he didn't know how. I tore every lib I could get to.

_Jacob!, _the voice in my head was enough to freeze my actions. _Jacob is that you?, _the voice asked once more. I recognized the voice to be Seth. _Where are you?_

I tried to not answer back, I tried to hide my identity. I shook my head and resumed attack. Around me Felix and Demetri were finishing up the other male and female. I hadn't fought in a long time but I don't think you forget how to fight. I stepped away only when I knew what I had done was enough. A few seconds later Felix and Demetri were aldo done.

I turned to look at them and they gathered the nearly white pieces of body. These poor bastards didn't have a chance. It was a bit sad but then again not really.

_Jacob, why are you with them?!_, Seth demanded. _Are you in Canada?_

_You have no right to tell her_, was all I said.

_Why?_

I didn't reply, I concentrated on one thing. I wanted to get him out of my head, I had separated from them before, I was the true alpha, and I could do it. I had the will. I had the power. I could separate myself from them all _forever_.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Someone suggested I do a fast foreword and I was going to do it eventually so next chapter we will take a trip in time.**

**~Toodles. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 10**

_**113 years later… **_

I had successfully evaded my guilt, my hate and my love for over a century. I still resided in Volterra Italy. In the past century the events were not worth mentioning. I had killed and betrayed, and wallowed, the usual. Edward was the only one who knew where I was. He left it alone because he understood that if I went back to Nessie, I would hurt her even more. Seth probably knew where I was but I don't think he told anyone. Every few years Edward would give updates on La Push. It had mostly become like an obituary listing. Every letter I got listed the people I've lost. Most of the wolves died, the only one who I never got word of was Seth and I never replied to Edward so there was no way of asking. My sisters died about 55 years ago. After that everyone I knew just…dropped dead, I guess. All the wolves died, the last of them went about 20 years ago, the last one to go was Gary, one of the last six. Quil was the last from the original pack other than Seth whom I never got word of. After you've looked at these pieces of paper it got you thinking…what's there to go back for? My family is gone, they lived their life without me which was what they wanted, they hated me and with good reason. My pack died, they lived like normal werewolves, they loved, they had children and then their time was up. I on the other hand went against my entire being and came here to Vampire Central to live, to help kill, I came here as a coward. I ran away from everything and I've been miserable the entire time, I'm sure the Cullens would be happy to know that. All this time they've been to Brazil, London, Ireland, Denali, and now they're back to Brazil, well as of 2 years ago, which is the last time I heard from Edward.

"Coming out today?" Saya called out from the bathroom, where she got ready while I sat on the couch watching some movie. "It'll be fun."

"You always say that and I end up on a bar while everyone gets laid. No thank you."

I heard her laugh. "It's not that bad. If you wanted to could get back on the saddle, I'm sure you wouldn't have any trouble. Besides we're not going to a bar or a club."

I repeated to myself what she said. _Get back on the saddle_, was it just me or did it mean something else? "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"It was supposed to be encouraging." She replied. I turned to look down the hall and she peaked out. "Maybe a little funny but you get what I mean. You haven't been laid since you got here, isn't it a bit frustrating?"

"Nope."

She stepped back inside the bathroom. "It's been over one hundred years, Jacob you have got to move on."

"Right."

"You are impossible."

"That's what I've been told." I muttered and turned back to the TV.

I heard her walk out to me. She leaned over my shoulder. "Come on, it'll be fun. I promise." She whispered. I felt her cool breathe against my neck. I turned to her and her eyes caught my attention, it was hypnotic. She leaned in closer and her nose brushed against mine. Her lips were so close felt the coolness that radiated off her lips and I couldn't find the will to pull away. She was seconds away from kissing me and I couldn't pull away.

Suddenly she smiled and giggled. "It works." She pulled away still laughing.

I felt my head clear up. "What fuck was that?" I demanded.

She unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile. "I always wondered if my power worked on wolves, apparently it does."

"Don't do that, I wanted to stop but I couldn't."

She cocked her head to the side. "You knew you weren't supposed to be kissing me?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "That's funny, every other vampire or human feels it _and_ thinks it. Interesting," she mused.

I widened my eyes. "Not interesting." I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "Relax. Come on, it's St. Marcus Day. We can actually go out today, the one time in the year!"

"Are you never going to do that again?" I asked. The feeling was haunting. I didn't like how close she was to me. I didn't like the whole situation.

She scoffed. "I was kidding, but if it makes you feel better then fine, I won't ever do that again."

"I will kill you."

"But you love me." She teased. She saw anger flare up in me. "It was a joke, goodness have you lost your humor?" I got up and walked out the door. "Yay, you're coming."

"Never ever, Saya," I hissed.

"Wow!" She squealed. "Apparently you can't take jokes, get over it. I was playing with you. I didn't know it would work, much less that you would react this way."

"Mhmm." I muttered and walked ahead. The roads around our place were empty. Everyone was in the center of town. The entire guard was out in black cloaks, some wore clothes that blended in with the tourists and citizens. It was ridiculous how much people loved to celebrate this day. It was beyond me.

The smells were all jumbled up. All the vampire smells were mixed in with humans and then Saya. I looked over to her and she seemed to be enjoying herself. I scanned the square and realized just how oblivious these people were. Children wore fake teeth. Teenagers wore black cloaks and painted on blood. Some wore red contacts others carried stakes. It was so stupid it kinda made me feel sorry for them. Today was the grand dinner and some of these people are going to wish those stakes worked. It was around three pm and some of them were already wasted, the easier to lure them in. Today just after _dinner_ the guard was allowed to take one human, a tourist after dinner, it was their own midnight snack.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

At the foot of an entrance to the Palace pulled up a large black bus. Heidi got out first and after her followed a couple dozen 'tourists' or 'the misfortunate bunch.' Heidi waved me over to help her guide the people in.

Every time I did this I became more and more numb. Dozens of people were killed here every week and I aided that. My plan had worked all too well. I was so repulsive I had grown to hate myself. I waited for all of the people to exit off the bus and I followed in after them.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" A woman asked, she was one of the last ones. "You speak English, correct?" I nodded. "Will we be able to see inside the rooms?"

I took a deep breath. There was always one who was completely oblivious. "Yes, you will see more palace than you expect."

As walked down the hall Santiago joined the crowd and I left him in the back and I went down to the center. By the time the people got down to the 'special room' the entire guard had heard and was already gathered.

Aro had put into place a sort of rule for me. He allowed me to take one of the people and save them. It humored him but I guess it made my situation a bit better. I looked at all the people wondering who was the most deserving, none that I could pick right off the bat.

"Take your pick my friend." Aro said to me as he gestured out to the crowd.

I looked back at the people. I found a young man about 25, he crossed his arms nervously. On his hand I saw a shiny new ring, newlywed. In his eyes I saw fear but I saw a different fear and not the fear of dying. '_I'm sorry Allison,'_ He repeated almost inaudibly. "You, in the black shirt" I finally said.

Everyone turned to him but he didn't even know I was talking about him. He looked around him for another person in a black shirt.

"Yes, you."

"Wait, me?" he asked again.

I nodded. "Yes, you." I repeated. "Come with me."

"Really, him?" Felix snickered beside me.

"Really." I replied in monotone. The guy stepped out from the crowd. I could hear his heart accelerate. "Enjoy." I said bitterly as guided the guy out. We were about halfway down the hall before he said anything.

"I have a feeling you just did me a really big favor." He said as composed as the situation allowed.

"You just got married right?" I asked glancing down to his ring. He nodded. "Go home and forget this ever happened."

"They were going to kill me right?"

"If you want them to, keep asking questions otherwise get on the next plane out of here and don't come back." I warned. I walked him out of the palace through the square and to the gate.

"Okay, I'm – I'm leaving. Thank you."

I shrugged. "You're losing time, get going before the night falls."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Hope you liked! 7 reviews for the update, please, share with me whatever you want.**

**~Toodles**


	12. Chapter 11

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 11**

I spent the rest of the night at a bar. If alcohol had the effect it should I would've been dead. It wasn't the fact that I was drinking that I liked, the taste wasn't too bad but the fact was that people here drowned their sorrows in a glass. I guess my point was that if I kept doing it, I could somehow drown my sorrows in the same glass but it hasn't really worked. I keep trying though.

"See you ended up in a bar all by yourself, you didn't even need us." I didn't really have to turn, I knew it was Saya. Her voice and her scent, most of all gave her away. "Are you going to tell me why you chose that guy?"

I shook my head.

"What's up with you and secrets? Goodness you've been here like a century and no one knows why."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Actually –"

"He was a newlywed." I interjected before she began to ask questions I really didn't want to answer..

Her brow arched. "How did you know that?"

"His ring was shiny and new, his eyes told me that he feared leaving Allison, he muttered her name under his breath." I confessed.

Saya was taken aback. "Wow, you put forth a lot of thought in this."

"Not really, I just felt sorry for the girl." I said and I regret it in that same moment.

She couldn't keep her mouth shut. She was going to say something. We'd been living together for over a century, we knew a thing or two about each other. "So _she_ made you chose him." She stated. We both knew she didn't speak of Allison.

I rolled my eyes and called the bartender for a refill. "She didn't make me do a damn thing."

"You are so temperamental today."

"Don't you have blood to suck?"

She turned her stool to look at the guys draped over the bar. "Nah, I'll pass this year."

"Are you serious?"

"We've got a mission." She sang.

That caught my attention. "Really. Where?" Over the years I had been to various areas of the world, it was the only fun in this, the fight and the traveling.

"Victoria, Canada."

It rang a bell. Victoria, Canada…of course it was a city across the _Straight of Juan de Fuca, _I remember there was a ferry from Port Angeles to Victoria. Way too close to home. "No." I replied.

"What? Why not, it's been a long time since we've had a mission."

"I'll pass."

Suddenly her eyes widened. "La Push, Washington, your home town."

"I'm not going."

"What are the chances? Besides there is large body of water in between British Columbia and Washington," She said with a smile. "and I don't think wolves do well in water." She added in a whisper.

"Still, no."

"You know she's not there anymore, I mean really it's been a few years. I know you know she's not there."

She was right on both accounts. I guess it would be nice to visit again, _if_ I got across the water. "When?" I asked defeated.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Apparently some Canadian nomads know nothing of us and are killing conspicuously it's getting to be a problem and they were seen in the act. It's only going to be me, you, Santiago and Felix."

"Fine." I downed the rest of my drink and jumped off the stool. "This should be fun, I can't wait!"

"Are you being sarcastic or are you serious?"

"A little of both."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Ahh! He's going back to Washington! I know you want the update so, 7 reviews, **_**por favor**_**. I love to read what everyone thinks**

**~Toodles**


	13. Chapter 12

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 12**

"So what are we looking for?" I was getting pretty aggravated, it felt as if we'd been sent on a wild goose chase. We'd been searching this forest for hours. It was the middle of the night and we got here two hours before sundown. "Are they even here?"

"Shut up, of course they are." Felix hissed.

I rolled my eyes and continued searching.

"Got it." Santiago called out after various hours. We went over to where he was. He stood at the shore of the straight that separated Washington from British Columbia. "The scent starts here and trails into the water, they're in Washington."

I sighed exasperatedly. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope it's there." Felix joined in with way too much humor.

All three of them looked at me waiting for something. "Not happening, I don't do water."

"Aw, poor wittle puppy, is scared of the water, it's not like you're a cat." Santiago mocked with a chuckled. "What do we do, Mr. Leader?" I was in the lead of this mission because it was in theory my turf; I knew this land better than anyone.

"You could dog paddle." Felix suggested.

"Shut up the both of you, the ferry leaves in ten. Let's go." Saya interjected as she looked off to the dock. She looked at the sign with the times the ferry went out.

The dock was flooded with employees who worked across the water. We tidied up before boarding, the ferry dropped off in Port Angeles. It would be nice to see what had become of this town.

When we were dropped off we took off in the direction of the forest right across the one were in initially. I went in first and they followed. I did catch the scent of the nomads. We ran following the scent, I knew we had passed the Port Angeles border. We continued for about twenty minutes until we reached Forks. The scent was getting stronger.

I came to a slow when we got to the La Push border. A sort of nostalgia got a hold of me, this was the home I had abandoned, this was where my family lived, this is where I grew up, and this where I lived my heart break. "It's this way." Felix prompted.

"I know, it's not too far now." I searched in a slow walk until I reached a still warm pile of ash. "They're dead." I bent down to touch the ash, their scent linger and was mixed in with the ash.

"Who?" Santiago asked.

Then it hit. Who? It was a great question. I stood up and sniffed the air, it was probably not obvious to them but in the air was a subtly scent of wolves. "You all have to go." I ordered.

"What why?" Felix demanded.

"Because I'm in charge, the job is done, they're dead. Now you leave." I hissed

No one knew what sped through my mind. "And you?" Felix asked.

"There are wolves here, you have no reason to attack them but they don't know that. Go before this becomes a brawl." It was a fight that these three were going to win even if they had like 6 wolves, it didn't matter they would win. I wouldn't fight against them, they were my pack grandchildren.

"Werewolves, they're still here?" Felix mused.

"You've got no order to attack, go back to Italy." I insisted.

"You're still one of us."

"I never signed a contract in blood, I offered him my services and as ironic as it may be I'm not his dog nor his pet, you are. You bow at his feet, I don't. Just go, I'll return when I have to. If I don't stop them they'll go after you and don't get the wrong idea, it's to protect them, not you."

Felix and Santiago exchanged looks but Felix spoke up. "You're right, we have no order to attack, the job is done. We'll be leaving on the –"

"I'm not leaving, you two can go ahead." Saya interjected. "They won't attack me, I neither smell nor look like a vampire."

"Fine, you can stay, but you two have to go. For once, just do it as a favor." I had to say it through my teeth, I hated that I had to ask for a favor but I had to protect them. Felix was a natural born fighter and Santiago could kill with his eyes closed, he matched Jane and Alec's lethalness.

"Fine but only because you sound so pathetic, you really care, don't you?" Santiago mocked. "Come Felix."

Saya and I watched run into the dark. I wasn't too sure if they would keep to their promise but I had no other choice but to trust in them. "They're really here?" Saya asked in a whisper.

I nodded. "Yes, I can smell them. I'm sure they're young, they wouldn't have had a chance."

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"They'll find us soon enough, if they still follow the routine, they'll come on an early morning patrol. The sun is rising, it can't be too long."

We walked in deeper and then it happened. The familiar wolf scents rushed towards us. They got closer and closer.

"Don't attack them, I won't phase." I whispered. By the time I turned back six wolves crouched before me. They growled clearly unhappy to see me. I saw nothing but hate in their eyes, they were young. I shifted my eyes to the bigger black one, I was sure he descended from Sam. He was at the head of the pack. It was unbelievable that they had been in my presence only for a couple seconds.

The black one growled at me, specifically, before he lunged knocking the breath out of me. It was sure as hell a lot harder to face another wolf in a human form. I felt his nails dig into my skin. I heard Saya hiss. "Saya, damn it, no." I yelled.

"Jacob, what the hell, phase!" She yelled back in a panic. Soon there was not only one wolf attacking me. They were definitely attacking me faster than I could heal from my wounds.

There was no way I would phase, I had fucked up everything in my life, there was no way I would attack one of my own. It was the last straw and I wasn't willing to pull it.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)**  
**

**I actually have a favor, it recently came to my attention that an author passed away, her name was Daddy's Little Cannibal. I'm not familiar with her work but what I do know is that an individual has poking fun at her death. She was, as far as I know, hit by a drunk driver on May 8, 2009 and this individual said that **

"_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM__**"**_

**Who does that, I don't know. Who is so heartless that they will say something like this? She was a great author from what I hear and even if she wasn't no one deserves to be treated this way. So this is why I ask you, whether you think this was a joke or not to report it. NO ONE should have this right. I don't know the details to this story, an author posted this on her story and I have an alert for it so I read it and I was appalled by the content, everyone should be as well. It's disgusting that people are willing to act this way behind the computer screen.**

**This is the link - **_http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch_

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-

**So I know I've left you all intrigued. Leave your love and 7 reviews later you will have your update!**

**~Toodles**


	14. Chapter 13

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 13**

A throbbing pain spread through me. I was so going to die today. "Jacob, are you trying to kill yourself?" Saya hissed as she lunged at the large wolf.

"Saya don't." I managed to choke out through the pain.

I had a pretty good idea on why they were attacking me. I completely betrayed them and they wanted their revenge, I wasn't going to stop them. Just as Saya rid me of one wolf and I managed to sit up another took its place. Soon a gray joined as well. I felt their claws dig into my flesh. It took all I had in me not to scream out in pain. I began to be hit in my abdomen and it didn't take long before blood began to pool in my mouth. I rolled over to spit it out and it was an open shot to my back. A claw slashed right at my spine and I couldn't help but to scream out in pain.

I began to lose sense of where I was and who was surrounding me but a booming growl pulled me back. Upon the growl the wolves that attacked me ceased and they pulled back.

"Jacob." Saya whispered in my ear. It was silent for a second, I could barely open my eyes but I knew the wolves were still there.

"Jacob." A new voice said. I struggled to open my eyes and see who spoke my name, but I did. Before me stood Seth, in his human form, he looked the same but now his eyes told of a long story and it didn't involve pain like my own. "Let's get you out of here."

I heard a whine come from the pack. "I don't care what you have to say, any of you. William you know the rules and you broke them." I heard a reply. "You never attack your own. You have no justification now go home, we will talk later, let me assure you we will have a long talk about this." He hissed.

"Who the hell are you?" Saya demanded.

"I should be asking you that, but it will come in better time. Help me get him to a safe place." Together they brought me to my feet. The pain brought me to tears, I couldn't take it, I could not physically take the pain and my mind shut down.

I went in and out of consciousness. "I need your help, he needs your help come." I heard Seth say, on the phone perhaps. I heard him talk for about five minutes but it made no sense to me. "I know but it's really bad and I can't ask anyone else." _**Blank**_.

"So is he going die? It's been like a day and he hasn't even opened his eyes." Saya murmured.

"I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this. A wolf has never attacked another wolf. It's unheard of, there has been the usual fray here or there but they full on attacked him like an enemy."

"Why?" I sort of wanted to know that myself.

Seth sighed. "To them, he is the enemy, he betrayed us."

"You don't sound surprised that he was with us."

"I'm not, I knew he was. We all did but we chose not to act. There was nothing we could do, we couldn't go and get him, and he blocked us all out from his mind." _**Blank**__._

"They should be here soon." Seth said in a frustrated tone.

"Who?" Saya said inquisitively.

"The Cullens." _**Blank**__._

A beautiful smell brought me back to reality. It was not Saya, though her smell _was_ alluring. This smell was exquisite; it was a collection of floral scents. I had no idea how long I had been in this state but I didn't care, I didn't want the scent to fade. It filled me with hope. There were more scents around me but I couldn't concentrate on them. I struggled to open my eyes. I groaned in pain and forced my eyes open but suddenly I was alone in the room with Saya.

"Hey, you came around."

I wanted sit up but my abdomen and my back throbbed. "Someone was here." I stated.

She looked away.

"Saya." I pressed.

"Seth called her." She finally said.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**I'm sure you all know who it is, must I ask? Leave your love and 7 reviews later you will have your update!**

**~Toodles.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 14**

My heart fluttered. I didn't know what to say or what to do. She was here. "Why is _she_ here?" Nessie was here and my entire being knew it, my soul and my heart knew she'd been here at my side.

"Seth called her and told her you were here and that you were attacked. His intention was to bring Carlisle because you weren't responding, you weren't getting any better. You've been out for four days. She got here three days ago, the entire family did."

"We should go." I finally said after a long silence.

Someone abruptly entered the room, it was Seth. He looked the same but then again so different. "You woke up."

I nodded.

"Saya could you give us a minute." Seth asked and Saya left before I could object. "The Volturi." He stated.

"You don't understand." I began but he didn't allow me to go on.

"Enlighten me, please."

The door flew open. "You're right, no one understands." Nessie eyes pierced through me. She as beautiful as she was when I left her, her reddish-brown locks of hair spiraled down her back. She wore light make up, her eyelashes were full and outlined her beautiful eyes. Her lips were a light shade of pink and her cheeks were stained red with anger. She wore black jeans that hung perfectly on her hips, not quite meeting her shirt, leaving thin strip of skin exposed.

I knew deep in my heart that I loved her at no end but that hate still lingered within me. I looked at her beautiful face and I remembered the day I was faced with the choice of handing her over to her death or simply letting those vile creatures attack my home.

This time I pulled through the pain and sat up at the edge of the bed. I could no longer look at her in the eye.

"Over hundred years and you don't have anything to say for yourself. You're a sorry excuse for a man." She hissed.

I sucked it up and got to my feet. I wrapped my right arm around my abdomen to tame the pain and I walked past her. She followed me out to the hall and in the stairs. For a minute I didn't realize that I was in the Cullen house, it was now remodeled but this was the house. I approached the stairs.

"You don't get to ruin me and walk away!" She yelled. "That night you walked away without a word and this time I won't let you. I deserve a why, a because, justify what you did to me."

"I didn't do anything to you, I did it _for_ you." I said calmly. Below the stairs in the living room Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Bella, Edward, what looked like the wolves in their human form, Saya and another vampire whom I recognized stared up at us. The other vampire looked up at me with threatening eyes. I had seen him before but I hadn't enough energy to remember who he was.

"Really, you destroyed me for my good? You're an idiot."

I shrugged. "I'm okay with that."

"I hate you."

"That's fine."

"Why are you doing this? You're taking it all, you're not fighting back. WHY!"

"Maybe it's because I deserve this."

I leaned back on the staircase railing for support. "What did I do wrong?" She demanded

If only she knew that this was really all me. If only I could escape. I didn't dare to look at her. The next time I looked up the vampire from downstairs was at her side, his arms were wrapped around her. I heard his beating heart beside hers. My memory was finally able to identify him, he was Nahuel. Figures.

I turned away from them without another word and painfully made it downstairs. I passed everyone and said nothing. I ran as fast and as long as my body allowed which wasn't much at all. I collapsed on the ground and for the first time I let it all out. I let my frustration, my hurt, my despair out. My hands balled into fists against the ground. After a long moment I sat up on the ground hugging my now, evidently bruised abdomen.

I don't know what the tears represented, anger, hate, pain or guilt. "Jacob." A soft whisper filled the air.

I already knew who it was. "Bella."

"Tell me why." She said reasonably.

I shook my head. "I thought it was over, I thought I had destroyed everything I once was and…now I see her and it comes back in a haunting motion."

"You can display your poker face in front of everyone but I don't believe your words. If anyone knows of faking an emotion, of faking composure, it's me. I might have been a human but that feeling is burned into me. Jacob, confirm this, confirm you still love her."

"However I may answer that question will not change a thing. It won't change what happened. It won't change what I feel. She doesn't need me, she can hate me if she wants, she can believe something's wrong with her, it's all better than reality."

"What exactly happened? What on earth possessed you to shatter my daughter? You don't realize what she went through. She knew that you imprinted on her. If you think you saw pain when Edward left than you know nothing. She felt that it was her, that she did something wrong. She felt that she wasn't worth your time, that you were meant to love her but that she messed up, that she didn't prove to be good enough. You see her now, on the outside, she seems alive but on the inside there's been this irreparable damage done to her soul. Nahuel offered her comfort and a brace to keep her together but he won't ever heal the damage that has been done to her. Inside she's…gone, she is incapable of loving, of trusting, of feeling."

With every word she took me apart bit by bit. "Listen to me, Bells, you don't want me near her. You don't want me to do what I can't help."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to Volterra, I joined the Volturi for one reason, I ran away because…she ruined me." I said whispering the last part.

"You've lost me."

"This isn't something I'm willing to share, Bella. This is me, she ruined me and she doesn't know it, it's not something she did…she exists and she can't help that."

"Is this some kind of riddle?"

"Bella." Edward walked up behind her. "Give me a minute, please."

"You're not going to hurt him?" Bella asked.

"I think he's received enough damage for a while." Bella got up and sprinted off into the forest. "Get up." I stared at him in shock, seriously thinking he was going to kill me. "I said I wasn't going to touch you, get up and walk, it will only hurt more if you don't get back on your feet." I hesitantly complied. "Jacob, she's all you've got left and you know it. Your family is gone and you weren't here to bid them a farewell instead you were off in Italy serving the Volturi."

"If this is supposed to be a pep talk –"

"It's not." He answered curtly. "This is a _'take a look around you'_ talk. I made a mistake by allowing your stay in Volterra."

"You may be older than me but you have no control over me."

He shrugged. "The point is that at that point in time I didn't see a solution to it all. I knew what ran through you head, I knew the reason you left but I never was able to find the cure for it."

"Do you have it now?"

"How much do you love her?" he asked.

It would be pretty difficult to lie to Edward. "More than you'll ever know."

"How miserable have been this past century?"

"Very."

"How much worse can it get, how much lower can you fall?"

"Not much."

"How much will do you have to fix this?"

"A lot."

"You have the will so fix it, Nahuel is what you were to Bella. He loves her, we all know that but the question is does she love him. She's willing to live a lie, she's willing to spend the rest of her existence with him all the while still loving you. I don't have the answer but you do, you know what to do."

"Edward, I don't know what to do. It'd be better to let him have her, he's better than I am."

"Do you hate her that much? Do you want her to be miserable?"

"You know that I don't wish anything bad on her."

"It's time you tell her the truth. If you won't do anything about it, I will. For 113 years she's been in the dark and she needs to know why you left. She deserves that even if you'll leave again. Give her closure at the very least."

There was no fighting him on this. He was right, I had to give her a why, but I had a feeling the truth was going to kill us both. "Fine, tonight I will tell her. I promise I'll do it."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Leave 7 of your lovely reviews. I adore this chapter, the suspense will soon be over, next chapter the real reason he left will be revealed, review I know you want to know.**

**~Toodles.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 15**

After I recovered I returned to the Cullen house. At the door I was met by Emmett and Jasper, who hadn't changed a bit. I didn't receive a friendly greeting at all, upon my entrance I was pushed up against the wall by none other than Emmett. I heard Rose hiss and Jasper came to my other side.

"Let him go." Edward said calmly. "Emmett, Jasper let him go, Rose back off."

I was finally released and I almost hit the ground as I tried to catch my breath. "Nessie, can I –"

"Don't ever call me that." She hissed.

I nodded. "Renesmee, if you want your answers, I have them. I'm willing to give you the truth."

"No, whatever you did has no justification." Nahuel hissed. "You don't get to come back into her life as if nothing happened." His arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Nahuel, I'm sure you care about her but this is something between her and me. Let her decided if I was justified." I replied.

"Fine, let me hear it." She said.

I looked around to everyone in the room. "Walk with me."

"No." Nahuel said with a growl.

She disentangled herself from him and turned to face him. "Nahuel, I need this. Let me have what I've been waiting for all these years."

He nodded reluctantly, Nessie still had that gift. She was irresistible. "I'll be here."

She walked away from him and towards me. "Shall we." Everyone watched us out the door.

We walked in silence down the winding road leading towards La Push. We didn't utter a word. She finally stopped once we got to the reservation border. "They don't like you too much, we shouldn't cross over."

I took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want the truth?" I checked avoiding the inevitable.

"That's all I ever wanted."

I looked away and stepped into the forest, she followed. "Remember when my father and other people were killed by those nomads?" The memories flooded into me like poison in my veins.

"Yes."

"Remember how the pack wouldn't speak to me, how my sisters wouldn't dare look my way. Do you remember that when they did, their faces were filled with disgust for me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"There was a reason they hated me, it was my fault that the nomads attacked, and yours."

Confusion swept over her. "What?"

"They were a sort of bounty hunters from Romania. It was two males who had come looking for one thing…you."

Her eyes widened. "Me? What…why? I don't understand what you're saying."

"They wanted you dead, you were living evidence of the bad example Edward had given the _vampire community_. They told me that if I didn't turn you over that…they would attack the reservation."

She said nothing for a few moments. "They wanted to kill me and I didn't know anything. Jacob, how could you?"

"You don't get it do you? Whether I told you or not has nothing to do with this. Look at the big picture."

I saw the realization wash over her. "Oh…you chose me," she covered her mouth. "Those people died because of me, Oh my god, your father."

"You wanted the truth."

"Why exactly did you leave?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"Renesmee I didn't know that they were serious, I didn't know that they would get through us. I chose you because I loved you, you were my life and I couldn't imagine a world without you but…my father was killed. He was killed because I chose you. My sisters detested me for being selfish, the pack hated me for allowing that to happen. I couldn't stay and look at you every day of my life. I loved you and I hated you so much. Part of me resented choosing you, my life fell apart because of what I chose. I lost my family and my brothers, you didn't know this but at night I would lay there and wonder if I made the right choice. I looked at you and I _hated_ you. You were both my gift and my curse."

"Oh," She was out of words. I had just blurted out the truth in its entirety and I saw the hurt that overcame her.

"I ran like a coward so I wouldn't make you miserable. I loved you so much but, as much as I tried to resist, something in me told me that you ruined me and I didn't want you to know that. How could I punish you for…existing? You didn't do anything but all in the same my world shattered around me because I wanted to protect you. You wanted the plain blunt truth. Here it is, with no sugar coating.

"I left because I wanted you to forget me and Italy seemed to be the only place you wouldn't follow me. I wanted to die inside and I accomplished that. I left because I loved you but I hated you just a little bit more."

Tears ran down her cheeks suddenly her eyes, full of sorrow, met mine. "You hated me?" She whispered. "Do you still hate me?

"I…don't know."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Finally, the secret is revealed. Did you ever think this was it? Did I disappoint, I hope not. Relief my anxiety and tell me if it was good or not. Don't lie, just say what you think, I won't cry, I promise, LOL. 7 reviews and i shall continue.  
**

**~Toodles. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 16**

"Volterra was the only place you could get away from me…I don't know what to do about that."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry."

"What about _her_?" She asked abruptly.

She caught me off guard. "Who?"

"Saya, did you forget me and turn to her. Was I replaced that easily? Did I really mean that little to you?" Her voice was no longer demanding, she talked in monotone, her mind was elsewhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I finally said.

"She hadn't moved from your side since you were attacked. She took care of you, is she your mate now?"

"NO!" I said outraged. "She is nothing more than a friend to me."

"It's fine either way."

"Okay but that's not the truth."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm sorry for ruining your life and I wish I could fix it but…I can't." She unsuccessfully hid her pain, I felt horrible. I was a terrible creature.

"Renesmee, I still love you."

"Does that matter when you hate me all the same? I'm sorry Jacob, I can't be any more sorry. I don't know how to handle this. Part of me wishes I had done something wrong so I could simply fix it but I can't fix this. It would be something else if you resented me a bit but this is so much more. You went to the Volturi to get away from me….You know. despite how long it's been, how horrible I've felt, I still love you like the first day we kissed. I still love you, I love you so much it hurts."

I turned away not being able to face her. "I love you but…that doesn't mean I can be with you." It hurt me to say it as much as it hurt her to hear it.

Within seconds I was alone. She'd run off. _"Jacob, what are you doing?"_ I asked myself. "_Just stop and go back to Italy, forget it all. If you love her, leave, he can love her the way you can't."_ I continued.

"You realize you're talking to yourself, right?" I wiped my face quickly just incase and I whirled around to find a boy. He was a boy to me, about 17, not much older. He had dark eyes, bronze skin and shaggy black hair.

"I was quite aware of that, thank you."

"You're the legend, I have to say I imagined you would've…put up a fight." He said with a smirk that seemed a bit familiar.

"What's your name?"

"Alex."

"Who were…your grand parents?" I asked with a deep curiosity. I sort of had an idea of who they were.

He raised his brow but answered. "If you mean my wolf side, it's Paul. He was my grandfather." That little cocky smirk was definitely from Paul, didn't know it ran in the family.

I almost laughed. "Your grandmother was Rachel?"

"Yep."

"It's not surprising."

He ignored my comment and continued. "Why didn't you fight back, you could've taken us all. I've seen you in Seth's memory, you were a beast."

"That was a long time ago."

"Back when you were on our side." He scoffed.

"Why do think I didn't fight back? You all weren't alone out there, the Volturi guard was there. Those two would've single handedly destroyed each and every one of you."

"Why do give a shit?" A larger boy, who resembled Alex, interjected. "You got your own father killed to protect a vampire, you turned on your own kind, why the hell would you care about us? We're nothing to you and to us you're a traitor. You joined those leeches, you killed and betrayed. We're able to take care of ourselves." He hissed.

"Unless you've been in my head you know nothing so you don't get a say in what I've done. In any case you owe me nothing."

"I never thought it did." He replied with disgust. There was no exaggeration, they hated me.

"Good."

"So why did you leave?" Alex interjected. "What happened? We only know half the story, we only know what our grandparents did. Why did you join them?"

"When you hate yourself the most you'd do anything to make everyone else hate you. You'd do anything to save them the dilemma of dealing with you. But you don't know that feeling do you? You think you hate what you are but you have no idea what it's like to hate yourself to the core, to hate yourself enough to want to die." I replied miserably.

Alex looked thoughtful and the other boy seemed to be hiding his curiosity. If I had to guess he was descendent from Sam. He was alpha. "Why'd you do it?" The boy finally asked. "Why'd you choose her?"

"Has anyone in this pack imprinted?" I asked but he shook his head. "You've probably experienced the feeling through Seth but it's never the same. It's completely different once you've experienced it firsthand. You're never the same after that. I chose her because she was my purpose in life, she was my imprint and I couldn't…not choose her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Alex asked.

"I'm probably going back to Italy."

"Why?" William asked as if he cared.

"Why not?"

"You're a coward, that's nice to know." William hissed.

"I'd rather be a coward than ruin her far more. Italy is the one place I can't possibly hurt the people I've got left, or so I thought but it seems that I'm alone."

"You're not alone." I hear Seth murmur as he descended from the woods to join us in a small clearing. "This is still your family, I'm still here. You're not alone."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Ideas, are ALWAYS welcome! Please give me some I'm begging. I have some ideas of my own but I'm sure they could beimproved. 7 Reviews!**

**~Toodles.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** - Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 1**7

"Seth, I'm _not_ staying. First of all this is no longer my home, it stopped being my home 114 years ago, so I won't stay."

"Where is your home?" He challenged. Seth had changed over the years. He no longer was hesitant to question me. He had a new confidence about him. It was so different to see him all grown up.

"As far as I'm concerned, in Italy," I replied.

"I don't think you even believe that but I'm going to leave that alone. Come meet the pack, the rest of them." He motioned towards the reservation.

I shot him a confused look. "They were about to kill me, I'm sure you see why that idea doesn't seem so alluring to me."

"Not really, if you wanted to defend yourself you could've. Did they want you to die or did you?"

"You've got a big mouth Seth." I said after a long silence.

He shrugged. "Yeah well it's been a while, Jake. Things change."

"I suppose so."

"Come on." He sprinted off into the trees followed by William and Alex. I debated whether to follow them. Something about what he said bothered me. He asked me if I wanted to die. Maybe he was right, maybe that was the real reason I didn't defend myself. I'm just so tired of having to deal with this, I'm so tired.

Finally I came to the conclusion that if had come all this way I should take care of everything. Why not take a look at what my home has now become. I ran after them, I remained as they did in my human form.

We arrived to town and it was La Push, very deep in its core. I could still feel everyone here, spiritually, anyway.

I followed Seth into a diner, I was sure it was the same one from all those years ago. "Seth is this –"

He nodded. "Yeah, this is still the same place. Here is the rest of the pack." Inside at a corner booth I saw five guys. They all looked more or less alike. "Don't worry, they'll be on their best behavior."

"I don't care about that, it seems like the pack is small."

"The demand isn't as great. The only vampires that show their faces here are the Cullens and Lily."

"Lily?" I questioned. "Who's Lily?"

"She is the reason I'm still here." His eyes suddenly filled with a warm, rich fluid. I saw the love radiate from within him. "She lives in Alaska with me, near Denali."

"She's a vampire. Figures you'd end up loving someone like that." Alex and William went ahead inside.

"Jacob, you've really changed."

I almost laughed at his comment. "Seth, my father died because I let it happen. I knew that, you all knew that and it scared me to the core. Everything I once had was tainted with hate, I lost everything. I don't belong here anymore. I'm a traitor, I'm hated in this town by those who know who I am."

"Jacob, you've got this thing going and you're hell bent on believing it."

"It's true, my sisters hated me for what happened. it was my fault our father died. The entire pack was against me. So many people died that night and I was the one at fault. I wasn't about anyone but myself. I didn't want to feel the loss of her and I chose to protect her all the while ignoring my purpose in this town. My purpose above all which is protecting this reservation and that night I made a decision to turn my back on my people."

"You're wrong, you have to think for a minute. We're hard-headed but you are above and beyond. Yes we were upset, so many people were lost that day, we were all but exposed but we came around you just weren't here. We understood what happened. It took us a while but you acted so fast. We knew you're reasoning but it was a lot to take in."

"What about Rachel and Rebecca?"

"Their father died, they wanted someone to blame and you seemed like the logical choice."

"Logical because it was me. After that it was impossible to look at Renesmee and really love her because she reminded me of everything I lost. I turned my back on who I was. I'm just tired of this, I want it to be over, I can't do this anymore."

He nodded. "Then stop. Stop blaming everyone else. You don't hate her."

"Seth, we're not having this conversation. How I feel about her has nothing to do with you. It's personal and it's not going to change."

"Since when did we get privacy?"

"I'm not part of the pack anymore."

"When are you going to realize that –"

"Just stop it Seth, let it go." I walked past him and he followed me in. He walked ahead and approached the table full of teenage boys.

"You guys this is Jacob Black, as you all may know." They all glanced at me then each other. "You know William and Alex, this is James, Kris, Rob, Tyler and Kim." Behind all the guys was a slender girl. She was tan and had dark eyes, her hair reached her waist in unruly waves.

I spent a few minutes there but it became awkward.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

I returned to the Cullen house where the family remained. Nessie was there _somewhere_. Saya waited in the living room, reading an old book. "Let's go." She gave a puzzled look. "To Seattle to go back to Italy."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I look sure?" I snapped.

"Your personal problems are yours only, do not take it out on me."

"Are you coming or not?"

She shrugged. "You're the boss, I'll stay as long as you do."

"Good, let's go."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

We managed to get a connecting flight in Seattle. It stopped in New York then London. It was the fastest was out of this place so we took it. To our luck our plane had 'minor difficulties,' as they liked to put it and we deplaned in London. It would be hours before we got onto another plane to Italy.

Saya and I walked out to the lobby where we found the surprise of the century. In the lobby, as if planned stood a familiar vampire, more or less, the odd the thing was this vampire had a purpose that surely involved me.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Do we have any guesses on who this might be? In about 7 reviews I'll update once more, well that and I have to get it written first, LOL.**

**~Toodles.  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** – Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her.  
_**Author's Note **– Warning! There is adult language used in this chapter.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 18**

"Nahuel," I said in an even tone. I wasn't sure what to make of his presence. He was the last person I would think to be here. "I don't think this is a coincidence." I continued.

"It's not, I assure you it was quite difficult to find you."

"Well I'm sure you didn't find me to say farewell."

"Obviously that's not the case. I'm here for Renesmee."

I sighed. "I need a drink." I muttered, at some level I was becoming addicted to the taste or to the hope that it would, one day, alleviate something.

"I fail to see what she sees in you."

"It's nice to know we're on the same boat."

"Come home to her." He insisted. "Even after all the pain you caused her, she still adores you, she loves you like she will never love me."

"First of all, I can't make her happy. I just can't. Second of all, this may seem odd to you but I have a job that requires my presence so I'm sorry that wasted your time."

"You're a coward." He hissed.

This was getting too personal too fast. "How about we step out of the crowd?" Saya suggested. She took my arm and walked me to a solitary corner in the lobby.

"You don't know what you're saying." I hissed back.

He scoffed. "Don't I? Haven't you been running from this town ever since that attack? Haven't you avoided anything that has to do with Renesmee? It took you 113 years to come clean and give her answers and you know what? Those answer were shitty, those were excuses not answers, they weren't the truth and until you face the truth you're never going to make out of this hell hole that's become your life. You joined the Volturi, how low can you go, how scared can you be to resort to this?"

"What the hell is your point? What am I supposed to do?"

"Go back to her and face the fuckin' truth, get over yourself and stop hiding as if you're a child."

He was lying, he was taunting me, that was all. "What's it to you?"

"I love her, I'm not a selfish son of a bitch who has been running for over a century. I'm better than you."

He was definitely right on that part. "Then why have me ruin her."

"You're pathetic, you throw this pity part for yourself. When are you going to realize that this is all in your head? Do whatever the hell you want but don't say you never had a chance. You're losing her, you're killing her and when you realize what's happening it's going to be too late."

I think he was the first one in all these years who's really made me see how wretched I really am. I have ruined everything I had ever worked for, as if that wasn't enough I had ruined the people around me, that's what was the worst part. "I have to go back to Italy, they're going to be looking for me."

"Go, I'll talk to Aro."

I shook my head. "That's something I have to do."

"Look he's not going to kill me, go and come back when you're ready. We all know you're the last person who is required to be there."

"That's ridiculous. Whatever story you give, he's not gonna buy it."

"Jacob, go. Get her back and worry about the rest later." She insisted. "I've watched you mope around for years, get over it."

I sighed, I had so much pressure on me that I wasn't sure what to do.

"_Flight 419 to Pisa, Italy is now boarding_."

"Well I got to go, good luck though." Saya said.

"I never agreed to this."

She smiled. "Bu-bye." She picked up her carry on and swung it across her shoulder. She gave me a hug then pulled away. "Self pity is the worst, I should know."

I watched her head out to the terminal and onto the plane. Soon I was left alone with Nahuel. "We board in 5 minutes."

"How'd you know I would say yes?"

He shrugged. "I didn't."

What was I doing? Was I really going to let him drag me back, it's pathetic. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Brazil."

"You know what, this isn't a good idea." I said. In my head I was playing out hundreds of scenarios and none of them ended well. All of them ended with me being the bad guy. I guess at some level, I have always been the bad guy. It's not something I'm proud of.

"Shut up and get on the plane."

"You must've swallowed at lot of pride to get you come fetch me."

He rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. I almost turned back about a million times."

"Wait a minute how did you know we'd land here. The problems with the plane, how did you know?" It was way too much of a coincidence. It was too planned out.

"I was actually going to get on the plane but everyone deplaned and I figured there was a problem, that was just the luck of fate. The only thing I did was ask the teller in Seattle what plane you boarded."

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Once we were on the plane.

"I'm not sure."

The situation was almost laughable. This time around I was on the other side of wall, on the other team, I was Edward. I used to be the better guy, I used to be the one who wanted the best for their love, I used to be the good guy and now I'm Edward. I'm the selfish, coward who's the bad guy and who's tortured the love of their life. Great. On the bright side, Edward and Bella didn't turn out that bad though he left for half a year and I left for a century. He left cause he loved her and I left because I hated her, I though I did, I'm not so sure now. Nahuel came and got me, he's selfless and I was never that way. I would've never gone to get Edward, ever. It's definitely not the same story though it may seem like it.

"When did you two…get together?" I asked. Small talk was better than what I was doing.

He looked shocked. "You're really asking that? Don't you hate me for being with her."

I laughed. "You're the last person I hate. I have to say the idea is tempting. I'm not mad, I don't hate you. Why should I, I'm the one who left, I would be an idiot to expect her here waiting for me. I was actually, relieved to find that she had someone. Someone better than me, I was definitely surprised when it was you but I was leaving anyway."

"I thought you were easier to hate."

"Most don't people don't have much trouble."

_**9 hours later…..**_

"_We have arrived in Brazil, we hope you enjoyed your flight._"

"This is ridiculous."

"That's what I thought the last time I was here." Nahuel replied. It took about 4 hours to get to Isle Esme. I had never been here, it seemed like a peaceful place to be.

When we arrived at the secluded home the Cullen family in its entirety waited at the doorstep.

"Where's my daughter?" Edward asked. Nahuel and I looked at each other with no answer. "She was with you, Nahuel."

He shook his head. "No she wasn't. I left for Seattle hours after he did. She was here."

My heart dropped.

Bella walked up to Nahuel. "We thought she was with you, she left a note and said she was with you."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Hey guys! No one got it right, shocking I thought someone would. Anyway as always in 7 reviews I will update and also, my readers get to decide what my next project it so go vote on my poll, on my profile. PWEESE!**

**~Toodles.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** – Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 19**

"That's ridiculous, how do you just not know where she is. It makes no damn sense." I said completely appalled.

She could be anywhere. She could be in trouble and no one's there to help her. "She's not a little girl anymore, Jacob." Edward said, interrupting my train of thought. "She's old enough to take care of herself."

"You should know where she is."

"What are you even doing here?" Bella interjected.

"Enjoying good old Brazil…why do you think I'm here?"

She came closer to me. "Come inside."

"I have to find her. I'm worried about her, she can't be safe out there by herself. I have to find her."

"Jacob leave her, she'll come back when she needs to." Edward said. "She's not stupid, I really hoped she was with Nahuel but she isn't and we can't force her to come home, if we find her."

"So you're giving up?" I demanded.

"You've been gone a long time. She's left before but she always comes back. You have to accept that she's not the same girl."

What exactly was I supposed to do? Hang out, while Saya covers for me? Just as I figured out a plan my phone rang. "Hello, Saya?" Ironic, I know.

"No." A deeper voice answered. I cursed myself in my head. It was Aro.

"Is there something you need?"

"I'm calling you on a phone which you know means a lot, I'm not too keen to today's technology but this seems like the only way to reach you."

"Fire away."

"You can't just pick up and leave with no warning."

"Are you trying to tell me there's a ritual to get out as well? I have a situation right now."

"What if I tell you that I can fix your situation?"

"I wouldn't believe you." I replied.

He chuckled. "What if I tell you I know where she is?" Around me everyone tensed. Bella gripped onto Edward.

"Damn it, Aro. Where is she?"

"She's fine for now but as you recall you've been on many missions during your time."

He loved to test my patience, he lived for it. "_No games_, where is she?"

"Dalí, remember him?"

Dalí, the name rung a bell. I remember that we were sent to Spain during the Spanish run of the bulls. He was there with another woman, Renata. They were in partnership with the county jail. The officers would give them the criminals for 'dinner,' the jails were overflowing, especially during that time of year. But the officers had conflicts with Dalí and Renata and they threaten to reveal the truth about them. We killed the officers and everyone who was involved, we found Renata but not Dalí. We tracked him until he disappeared and we assumed he was killed by someone else. "What about him?"

"Dalí, knows what happened that night, he knows who killed Renata. Turns out he's been tracking you for a few years. He followed you to Washington and figured out your weakness." Edward demanded the phone but I refused.

"Where is she? Are you planning to do something in regard to that?"

"Patience, why of course we are, he's a fugitive but we can't act, honestly we could but he threatens to kill her and we chose not to, for your sake."

I knew it! I knew I should've stayed away from this part of the world. "We're going to get her out of where he has her right?"

He didn't answer.

"Aro, I've given a century of myself. Do something!"

"He won't have any negotiation, is we get any closer than we are now, he'll kill her. This isn't usual for us, we're usually never comprised this way. Everyone can take care of themselves but it's obvious that he is far more intelligent that she is."

"Why do say that?"

"We had a chance and she refused to accept our assistance."

"That's makes no damn sense."

"If you want a chance to save her haul yourself to Italy immediately otherwise we will move in whether she's safe or not."

"Why!?"

"He's a fugitive, he's comprised our existence far too many times and he threatens to do it once more, I won't have that and the girl won't stop us."

"Give me 12 hours to get there." I couldn't be as vulgar or as sarcastic as I would like because as much as I hate to admit it, he's doing me a favor. He could've gone in, disregarding her safety. I really am cursed for eternity.

I shut the phone. Everyone bombarded me with demands and questions, after about the fifth one I just ignored them. "Look, it's my fault, I'm well aware of that and I'm gonna fix it, whatever it takes."

"Jake, she's my daughter." Bella managed to choke out.

"She's my heart and soul. I'm gonna get her back, on my own, no one can come with me because he'll kill her. Trust me, I'll bring her back, nothing is going to stop me."

"I'm coming with you." Edward said as if I had not just addressed that.

"I'm bringing her back, I'm not risking her."

"You can't do this alone, you want to believe that but there's a thin line between what you want and what's real. I'm going and you're not going to stop me."

"So am I." Bella added.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "I said no, she dies it's on you, I'm not having this conversation. I put her in this situation and I'm getting her out of it. Me and not anyone else, no exceptions and no questions asked."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Ya'll know the drill 7 reviews and I shall update…I kind of have to write it as well but that won't take too long. You all should rejoice that I updated, I almost floated away this morning, no lie. I live in Texas, let's just say driving was not the brightest idea. It was like a friggin river, it was crazy, our power went out and I literally got dressed by phone light, it was amazing but not pleasant. I was freaking out, we live like right next to a lake, not fun when it rains. I thought I'd share my experience, it was cool in a way when I was thinking I'm going to drown because I can't swim.**

**~Toodles. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** – Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 20**

I managed to make it to Italy in about ten hours. I arrived to Italy in the middle of the night. I stormed past the guard on duty at the gate. Inside the palace I found myself to Aro.

I arrived alone but I knew that wouldn't last. Somewhere behind me Edward was on his way, maybe even Bella. I left alone but I was sure Edward wasn't that easily discouraged.

"You're early." Aro noted with his back turned to me.

"Where is she?"

He turned, I couldn't read his face. "Spain."

"Where in Spain?"

He hovered over to his seat. "Central Spain."

"Why?"

"You killed Renata." He said as if it were a question, it's like he wasn't sure.

I tried to remember more in detail that day. Usually I tried to push all the memories aside, I didn't exactly enjoy my misery. As I rekindled the memories it hit me, it wasn't me. I wasn't the one who killed the woman, it was my turn but I didn't do it. I was going in but someone wanted her so let them. As far as I remembered it was…Felix. "What's going on here?"

"Isn't obvious?"

"I didn't do it, I didn't kill her. Someone is lying here."

He stretched his hand out before me. "Prove it."

"_You're_ lying to me," he has to be lying to me. He has motives, it's the Volturi they always have motives.

"Prove that it wasn't you." His hand remained outstretched.

"Why should I? This is what you wanted, you wanted me here. _Why_?"

"Listen, my friend, someone is indeed withholding the truth but it is not I."

I almost laughed. "I find that hard to believe."

He shrugged. "I may be your enemy but one thing you can be sure of is that…I play fair. I like the game and I like to win but I like to win the real way. I don't cheat, I don't lie, why should I when I have the ability to win if I want to, the right way. Fate is in love with me. Look at the big picture, I got a shape-shifter to willingly join my guard and I didn't lift a finger. To this day your motives are unknown to me. Therefore I am not the deceitful one however he does exist and I intend to deal with that myself."

He seemed to be surprised by my findings and I was shocked by his revelation. To be fair he has never, to my knowledge, _cheated_.

Before I could compose myself there was a knock at the door. "Heidi, enter." The chamber door cracked open and Heidi slipped in.

"Master, the humans have arrived."

Aro was clearly un-preoccupied with that. "Heidi I sent you to Spain, correct."

She nodded. "Spanish Run of the Bulls," she shot me a condescending smile.

"You tracked Dalí." He continued.

"He is as sure as dead."

"How so?" Aro asked, I thought it was impossible to lie to him but apparently someone was more than able.

Heidi cleared her throat. "We tracked him to Siberia, home of the werewolves," Her eyes shifted to me, "the real ones, anyway. His chances of surviving were next to none, that place reeked of inhabitance, half a dozen to the very least. Everyone knows you don't cross the territory. The nomads know it, we know, he did not. Very few individuals have made it out, never alone. You know this, master."

Aro was disconcerted, for the record so was I. "If Dalí is gone, where is the girl and who is committing the massacre in Spain?"

"Master, this may not please you but…who gave you the information?" I was baffled by the entire situation but most importantly my anxiety reached never before seen highs. My heart beat unevenly. With each lie uncovered I was getting further and further away from Renesmee. If such deception was taking place I couldn't trust anyone to tell me where she really was. She could be dead or not far from it. I had no idea where to begin to search.

"It was –"

The chamber door slammed open. Santiago stood at the doorway, alarmed. "Someone's gotten into the city, vampire."

I took a wild guess. "Edward."

"How opportune," Aro muttered. "Santiago, escort Edward Cullen to us."

"There is no need for you to take the trouble." Edward walked into the chamber, clearly not intimidated by Santiago. "Aro." He gave a curt nod.

"Edward how nice to see you, evidently, you and Jacob have a similar cause."

He turned to me, not happy I assumed. He was about to say something to me but I was sure our erratic thoughts stopped him dead in his tracks. "Where the hell is my daughter?"

"You dear one," Aro approached Edward, "may be the only one who can find out. If anyone in this palace knows, it is the messenger." It was clear to everyone in the room that the messenger would pay dearly if his lies were discovered, "the one who came to me with the news…Felix."

"I don't understand." I finally said. "What the hell is going on here? This is ridiculous. If this is all true then we have no idea where she is. She could be in Siberia for all we know. I'll kill him myself."

"If he deserves anything, it's the benefit of the doubt. He's been with me for ages but if he is the liar he and his existence will be terminated. Santiago, bring him and if he refuses take any measure you need, as a matter a fact Jane will assist you."

By the looks of it, Renesmee's life was in the hands of Felix. He despised me and the feelings were mutual though how could I be sure Aro wasn't lying. He would want to keep me here…it could be anyone, they could all be lying and I just don't know it.

"He's not lying, Jacob, neither Aro nor Heidi are lying. It's the truth."

"Then what the hell is going on, someone has to be ly –" A sudden roar of pain invaded the silent halls, soon after Santiago and Jane brought Felix in.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Kill me I know you want to." He taunted. He knew that that's all I wanted at this moment but there was one thing I wanted more, I wanted Renesmee back.

"Edward, what is he thinking?" I asked.

Marcus and Caius entered so quietly I almost didn't notice. Their scents did nothing to me. I was already used to it.

"She's in Romania." Edward replied.

"This officially makes no damn sense. Dalí is dead, always has been, this pitiful leech is a traitor, a liar at the very least and I have absolutely no idea where Renesmee is. Apparently she's somewhere in Romania. People have lost their fucking minds."

"Now, now, no worries we'll find out where she is soon enough." Aro assured me. Marcus and Caius still remained silent.

Aro glided over to Felix. "Was it you who killed those people in Spain?"

Felix looked up from the ground where he was yet to recover from Jane's effect. He said nothing. This was no boundary for Aro. He took a step back and flicked his index finger upwards, instantly Santiago brought Felix to his feet. At the command of Aro, Corin joined us and assisted Santiago. Felix, more or less stood, against a wall as Aro approached him, Aro lifted his hand to Felix's shoulder. I studied him. It was all I could do to contain my anger and my anxiety. I looked over to Edward, his face was unreadable.

"How long?" Aro asked flatly. Obviously only Edward was the only one who knew it all.

Felix's red eyes met Aro's. "Since I realized that we've become…a joke. Letting him in was an abomination, why not help them, they have promise and they keep true to who we are. They wanted her, I let them have her." He smiled bitterly. "It was worth it."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**I had a moment of writer's block, I couldn't finish the chapter but now I know where I'm going. I appreciate everyone's compliments. I LoVe you all! & reviews till the next update, I'll get writing right away.**

**~Toodles.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** – Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her.  
_**Author's Note – **I lost it! I had it completely written and poof! It's gone and there's no way of retrieving it. I'm so upset; it was good, SO GOOD! Like I'm so mad, it was there and now it's not. I'm about to like cry, it means so much to me and I know it's not going to be the same. Now I'll stop complaining and I'll restart.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 21**

"I would hope it was worth you existence." Aro replied flatly.

"Don't you think that's a bit unfair? Why not _her_?" He demanded bitterly. Obviously this meant nothing to me, I actually had absolutely no idea what was going on. It was frustrating to say the least.

I looked at Aro, who I had never seen this upset. Marcus and Caius wore the same look, to anyone else this was nothing but to those who knew them, it meant nothing good.

Aro ignored Felix's comment and turned to me. "He's yours, do the honors."

It was as tempting as ever but if I did it, it would help anything. They knew the truth and I wanted to know as well. I wanted to know that second. "I'd rather not."

"Santiago, Corin, burn him then you're free to feed." He looked over to Jane. "Dear won't you assist them?" She nodded obediently and led the way.

In the room were Marcus, Caius, Aro, Edward and I. "He partnered with them, the Romanians." Aro began. "He did favors for them, one included the girl. He was more than happy to comply."

I was sure Marcus, Caius and I had the question at the tip of our tongues. "He believed the Volturi was beginning to stray from our ideology. He turned her in because he held a grudge against Jacob." Edward answered.

The air in the room was thick and polluted. "I'm going to take my pick, my last one." I finally said.

"Go ahead, I'm going to miss this ritual." Aro mused. "You've been here a long time but as interesting as your stay was, I'm well aware that its over. Your last mission is Romania."

"I think I'll join him." Edward added.

Aro agreed. "Be back before sunrise, Edward." He called as we entered the hall. I knew the way to the room by memory.

We reached the room at the end of the hall. There were about 50 humans who were startled by our presence. "Pick one." I said.

"He won't like that."

"I don't care." I replied. "_Pick one_." Heidi scowled but made no move to object.

He rolled his eyes and scanned the crowd. "Samantha." He called, a woman turned around. She was shocked. "Pregnant." He muttered.

"Predictable." Heidi sneered.

Towards the back of the room I saw a guy, about 25. "What's his name?"

"Kyle."

"Kyle, it's your lucky day! You and Samantha get to come with us."

"Why?" Edward asked. The reason he couldn't figure out why I picked was because there was no reason, I just picked him. I didn't reply. Samantha and Kyle walked up.

"Let's go." I led the way out to the dimly lit city. There was not a soul out, the night was cool and clam. I took them out to a closed guests desk. "Stay here, it opens at about 7am, in a few hours. Get out and if you move from this specific place, I'm not coming to get you, either of you so stay here until you can leave the city." I left them sitting on a bench and went on my way. The guard was too busy to bother them.

I was frustrated knowledge or lack there of but I was going to get answers. "You seem so relaxed." I noted. It seemed unreal to me, I knew he was a calm person but his daughter was somewhere in Romania and he was way too relaxed for my liking. "Do you care?"

"They like her, she'll be fine."

"Do you see me?" I asked. "Do you get that I don't understand what fuck is going on here? I mean it feels like I've been going around in endless circles. So just be clear."

"She's with Stefan and Vladimir." He was still calm as ever, it made me sick. "They, in a way, need her, they wouldn't harm her. Her gift…pleases them."

How could her gift please them? She could show them pretty pictures, that would hardly please them. "How?"

"When you left she developed a new level to her gift. She was actually looking for you and technically she found you, as a sixteen year old boy. She –"

She wasn't even alive when I was sixteen. "You're making no damn sense." I interject

"Well then shut up and let me explain." I supposed even a patience like his had its limits. "Just as she is able to show you her memories and her pictures she is able to show you your own."

I had come to the conclusion that I was losing my mind. I tried to make sense of it all but I was not successful in any way. Why would it matter if she showed you your memories if they were _your_ memories? Why would you need her to?

I was beginning to think it was the lack of sleep but then I figured that that would only be the half of it, the other half would have to do with the fact that this never made sense from the beginning.

"She was talking Bella, in her heart all she wanted was you, she yearned for your return so much so that she conjured up Bella's memories of you. The day you met, the days you spent with her."

I struggled to keep up with him. "I thought you all didn't remember your human life."

"_Exactly_, she is able to conjure up forgotten memories and to us that's priceless. You are aware that with time we become…animals. We forget how to be humans and so we follow our instinct of survival which is quite similar to the way animals live. Those who hang on to what they can are able to live like…us."

"They're using her?" I demanded.

"What would it mean for you to remember your mother and father, your sisters? We've lost all our humanity and she's able to give us a chunk of it back. You can't blame them for taking interest. There are other ways, I do admit, but she stayed because she wanted to offer them that gift. Felix indeed forced her to go but she stayed willingly. They gave her the option to leave but she didn't."

I sighed heavily. "We're going go through this really quick. Partly because I'm just not up to your level in understanding all of this, shocking I know, and also because I haven't slept in about 36 hours so that's not helping me at all. No Dalí?"

"No."

"No Spain?"

"Not for you."

"Romania?"

"Yes."

"Unscathed?"

"Yes."

"So basically a bunch of lies thrown together?"

"Yes."

"Where's Saya?"

"There." He shifted his eyes up the road towards a building that looked over the square. I saw her lying down on the edge the building. "Jacob I want to ask you something."

"That's fair."

"Do you love her?"

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**The next one is written so hurry review and I'll post it soon! 7 reviews, my lovely readers.**

**~Toodles.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** – Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 22**

"Of course I do." As always, my head spinning. Why would he ask if I loved her, she was who I was meant to be with? I adored her.

He took in a sharp breath. "Not her." Then it hit me. He was talking about Saya. Saya was a woman who's captivated me but not in such a way that I would love her. I appreciated her. She was my only friend for a century. She meant a lot to me but I never thought of us that way. The first time the topic arose was with Renesmee, when she asked about it but at the time I denied it, flat out.

"No, Edward. I don't love her, I never have. What do you know?"

"Nothing I'm able to reveal but just remember that it's been one hundred and thirteen years."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, look I'm gonna head back."

He was gone way too fast for me to object. I looked back over to the square and she was gone. Suddenly I was alone. I continued up the road for about an hour. I walked through the square and I found myself at the door of the Chapel. It was open for an early morning mass, I assume. It was a bit too early, there was no one inside. I walked in and as a form of habit and obligation I genuflected. It felt like the proper thing to do here. I took a seat in the back row and I let the peace wash over me. I would come here during the night occasionally. It was the one place where there were no vampire scents and no one around to tell you what to and what not to do. It was a wonderful place to be, it was away from it all.

A few minutes into my stay I was startled by a priest. "It's early." He said in a thick Italian accent.

"I apologize. I don't even know why I'm here. I'll leave." I scrambled to my feet.

"What makes you think I'm kicking you out? I'm merely pointing out the time of day."

"I'll go." He didn't move as I tried to leave.

"I always knew that you were different from them not only physically but your soul was pure." This man knew something which caught my attention.

"If I was ever pure, I was a child in Washington. Here I was never pure."

"Being pure and feeling pure are not the same thing. You perceive being pure as being free of sin. I perceive being pure as being spiritually healthy, having your heart and conscience in the right place. I watch you come out of that building as miserable as can be. You walk with them, you associate with them and yet you're nothing like them. I pin my hopes on you. I believe you have a chance."

I held back a chuckle. "A chance, you're kidding. You don't even know me."

"I don't have to know you. We all have an equal chance. Some of us stray so far that we think we are lost forever and that's the sad thing. The only person who's given up on you is…you."

"So a life of sin is forgiven, just like that?"

He shook his head. I was expecting another answer. "You can't be forgiven if you don't want to be."

This man had given me a lot to think about. He spoke to me as if he really knew what I was talking about, as if he knew that the palace in Volterra was more than a museum. "Perhaps there are things that can't be forgiven."

"Whether you've lied, stolen or…killed you have the ability to be forgiven but you must repent."

I wasn't sure how to respond. Deep inside, he planted a seed of hope. I yearned for his words to be true. I had to admit...his words were so beautiful. He also had just confirmed to me that he knew what went on in shadows of Volterra. "You should be careful."

"There is no need for me to fear them, they fear me and it's not intentional by any means."

I nodded. "I guess that would make sense. Listen, I appreciate what you said but I have to go." He took a step back and I slid out of my seat and walked own the aisle to the exit. The morning run had invaded Volterra and the early risers began to fill the roads.

I was intercepted by Saya on the way back to the palace. "I heard she's okay?"

I nodded. "Saya, people have been asking me about you."

"Okay I get it. He heard my thoughts, he asked, you saw me and for the record I heard."

"So…"

"I'm in love with you."

I guessed that she did but I didn't want to hear it. "I'm sorry."

"Heartbreak isn't new to me, I always knew that you loved her. I knew I never stood a chance. That night, St. Marcus day, the day you got mad at me for what I did…well I lied. I did it because I wanted to see if I could make you fall in love with me and I saw that even if I made you, you'd always know the truth."

"I do love her." I admitted.

"I know that so, go find her and be happy. I'll hang out here and I hope to never see you again. Not in Volterra."

I felt rotten. It was killing her and there was nothing I could do. "I guess the only thing I can give you is…hope. We have a chance or so the priest says. I'd like to believe him, it's a nice hope to carry around. We have a chance."

"Good." She whispered.

"I appreciate your friendship, I wouldn't have survived in this place and I _really_ appreciate that."

"As miserable as you were, and let me tell you it radiated off of you."

"Thanks."

"I always believed in you. Are you going to Romania then?"

"She's going to take me back right?"

"You have some issues my friend. Your emotions are not consistent. You hate me and then you don't. You want her then you don't. You leave you come back. You want to be here then you don't. You're hot and you're cold."

"Actually, I'm never cold." I said with a chuckle.

"You're smiling, that's mind boggling. I hope that your misery is finally over."

I arched my brow. "I hope so too but my heart isn't really set on that. It's set on…repenting, it's the one thing I can do. I can take it all back, I'm not sure what it's worth but it has to be worth something."

"Good luck with that. I might give that a try, might as well."

Before I could figure out a reply my phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Edward, look as sure I am that they're not going to hurt her she can't get out of there soon enough."

"I know that but just give me a minute to tie up loose ends."

"You're not coming back?" He asked as if he were shocked.

"No, this…this isn't my home. This was a place I chose to hide from my mistakes and my fears and I'm done…I'm done running away." I realized after I had said it, that he certainly didn't care to listen to me. "Ugh…that was way too much information. I'm gonna rephrase that: I'm on my way and I'm not coming back."

"I'll book the flight."

I shut the phone and slid it back into my pocket. "Well I'm going to get my bag ready."

She forced a smile. "Aro wants me…so I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so." I felt that I owed her a hug, at the very least. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered my gratitude for her friendship. "You know you don't belong here just as much as I don't."

"We're different, you and I. I am one of them and you are not, this is the one place I can call home. I don't have anywhere to go. I have no one to go with. I don't do well alone. To me bad company is better than none. I desire love, it's crazy I know, but love lives in this city. You may think otherwise but this is the best place for me."

"You really believe that?"

She nodded. "I believe that, Jacob. Have a great, happy life and I will try to do the same. Get her back and then go home."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Hope you guys loved it, if anyone has a twitter go a follow me! I have the same username – twitter . com / ScarletRubie**

**PS. Remove spaces. Leave me your lovely reviews and I'll update soon, I promise Romania in the next chapter and if I get twitter people I'll reply to your review with a preview. You have to review because I won't know who to send it to.**

**~Toodles.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** – Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her._

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 23**

Romania was an interesting place. Edward and I landed in Bucharest, Romania. We were to drive to Calarasi, Romania. I was not too keen to the idea of stealing a car so after a great dilemma we rented a car to drive to the city. It was a very interesting country, full of surprises and odd legends. On the plane I heard tourist speak about a werewolf legend in Bucharest. I asked Edward about and he said that they've watched too many movies, whatever that meant.

Calarasi was similar yet very different from Volterra. We arrived in the city and found no real trace of vampires. The city reeked but the city was so…normal. "Are you sure they're still here?"

"Yes, I hear them, their thoughts I mean. If you smell closely you can smell Renesmee."

I did as he suggested and quickly got a hold of her scent. We stood in the middles of the road and people began to stare, the last thing we wanted was attention. I led the way through the neighborhood until I came upon a white two story house. It was really old. "She's here right, in there. I can smell her."

"She's here and she knows we're here, they all do."

Just as I thought of knocking the door flew open and Renesmee flew out to embrace her dad. Shortly after that the familiar Romanian vampires came to the foyer.

I lingered on the steps not quite sure what to do.

She finally pulled away from her father to look at me. She examined me closely. "I'm not crazy, right? You're here."

"I'm here."

"Why?" She asked sadly.

This was harder than I thought. "I'm here because I love you and my issues are mine only and I have to suck it up."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. I have to make this work because if I don't, no matter what I do I'll be miserable for the rest of my existence. Without you, I have no hope."

Her eyes shifted down to the floor. "Can I show you something?" I nodded.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked Stefan and Vladimir. "We should catch up, it's been quite a few years." Edward walked in and closed the door behind me.

"What is it?"

She stepped around me and took a seat on the top step. I sat alongside her still wondering what she wanted to show me. "They forgave you."

"Who?" I asked.

"Your sisters, they forgave you. At the time I didn't know what it meant but I do now."

I frowned. "Rebecca would have never forgiven me, don't play."

She lifted her hand up to my face. She placed her hand against my cheek and before me appeared Rebecca, much older than I remember but I knew it was her.

"_I wish he were here, I so wish that we could apologize." Tears ran down her face. "Our mother would be so upset, we ran off our own brother. We had no right to judge him the way we did."_

"_I don't understand." A small voice interjected. _

"_I miss my brother that's all. Now that Rachel has passed I feel so alone and I yearn for his return, my little brother. I want him back home. I want to hold him and tell him that I love him. I want him to know it's okay."_

"_What is?"_

_Rebecca paused for a moment. She did that when she couldn't figure out how to lie. "To miss our dad. We never thought it was his fault, he couldn't have protected him, not without consequences."_

When the image faded away I realized my eyes stung with nostalgia. I balanced my elbows on my knees and looked off into nowhere in particular.

"It wasn't your fault." I whispered. "I wanted it to be, I wanted to blame the one good thing I had so that I would be as miserable as I could be. I wanted to be unhappy because I deserved the misery and in the process I hurt you and that's unforgivable."

"Not unforgivable, it was painful. Deep inside I'm still that little girl whose heart got broken and who yearns for her love to return. I'm naïve when it comes to love, I've only loved once…I've only loved you and I'm so horrible. I led Nahuel on and now I can never face him."

I laughed bitterly. "This isn't a situation I ever wanted to be in. Listen, Nahuel is better guy. He loves you, he deserves you, he's good and mentally stable but all the same I want you to pick me, the wretched soul whose misery seems never ending and has been dangerously close to loosing his mind. Pick me, Nessie, he may love you but I live for you. You own my heart, you own me and as fate would have it, you're stuck with me."

"Did you rehearse that?"

"Actually, no, it was an _'on the stop' _type of thing."

"How am I going to tell him? Jacob, how am I going to break his heart?"

"He understands, he's far nobler than I will ever be. He followed me back to Italy, he begged me to come back to you. There goes one more reason why you should choose him."

"You know there was never a choice to make, it was always you."

I smiled as joy spread through my veins. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I'm pretty great aren't I?" She laughed harmoniously.

"Can you do me a favor?" She agreed. "Your dad told me that you can show people their own memories. I was wondering if you could show me something."

"Of course."

"My mom, it's been so long I've…forgotten her, I remember my dad more clearly."

She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek. For a second nothing happened but soon my mother smiling face appeared. She was beautiful, her dark hair reached her waist, her eyes were almond shaped. My mother was never sharp in my memories, her face always seemed blurred but not now. She was sitting alone for a long moment until a toddler appeared in her arms then soon after a younger version of my father stood by her. "I love you my sweet little boy, I love you so much." She whispered.

Nessie's hand fell from my face and I was left with knot at the base of my throat. I now understood why Edward said it meant so much. "Thank you."

"Can I ask a favor from you?"

"I can't really do anything but okay."

She bit her lip. "Will you kiss me?"

I chuckled. "Gladly." I leaned into her and brushed my lips against hers. Soon my tongue met hers.

My hand was tangled into her curly hair. She was what not only what my heart wanted but what my body wanted. It felt so right and so overdue.

She pulled away a moment too soon. Her smile was wide and her cheeks flushed. "Am I stupid for believing that you won't leave again?"

I glanced over to my duffel bag. "I'm not going back to Italy. I have officially quit the Volturi Guard."

She almost winced. "We should go home."

"We will but I must complete my last mission."

"Is that what they call it?"

"Yeah, that's the term of choice."

"It's sick."

"You don't know the half of it." I got to my feet and helped her up. We walked into the house and inside it looked like an average home. No one would ever know that this was home to vampires. We found Edward, Vladimir and Stefan in the living room.

"I have a message from Aro." I announced.

Vladimir, for some reason, seemed amused. "We thought your membership was a rumor."

"Felix is gone and he asked me to warn you that and I quote 'I've done it once and I'll do it again.' I'm not sure what he means by that but he said you would."

Stefan didn't move. "I see."

I nodded. "Good, I think I've fulfilled my purpose so we'll be on our way if you don't mind."

"Renesmee," Vladimir began, "we appreciate your cooperation. You are a very special creature."

She forced a smile. "It was my pleasure."

They walked Edward, Nessie and I out the door. "Pass along our greeting to your family." Stefan called out as we left.

Home never sounded so sweet. I knew that we were to go to Brazil first but Edward said they were due for a move and it would probably be to the Pacific Northwest or somewhere in the general area.

"It feels like you never left." Nessie whispered next to me. Her head rested on my shoulder and my arm was wrapped around her, keeping her close to me.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I wish I hadn't but now I'm back and you're not getting rid of me." I said with a chuckle.

"Good."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Excuse the grammar mistakes, I'm tired and I don't feel like reading it over, sorry. 7 reviews for the update!!**

**PS. Please go to my profile and check out my Fiction Press story, the link is at the top of my profile. Tell me what you think of my attempt of an original story with my characters.**

**~Toodles.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Title** – Another Night  
**POV – **Jacob  
**Mortality** – Cannon  
**Summary** – Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee in order to keep himself from hurting her. His objective is to be forgotten and to be shunned and the only the place said goal can be achieved is in Volterra, Italy. It's the only place no one will ever follow, not even_ her.  
_**Author's Note – **This is the last chapter. Sorry for not letting everyone know ahead of time. I decided this was the stopping point.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

**Chapter 24**

"My sweet little girl." Bella said in a dry sob. "What happened?" I hung back letting the family greet her.

She embraced her mother in a tight hug. It seemed like Bella would never let go. Seconds after our arrival the rest of the family joined us. Nahuel was among them, he looked so…unhappy, it made me feel guilty. They deserved each other, he was so good for her and I was the guy who left her for over a century. I can really relate to Edward, this is going to haunt me for the rest of time. I'm never going to make that up, it's a time in her life that I missed and it hurts.

"You know she loves you all the same, maybe even more." Edward murmured under his breath. "It sounds hypocritical coming from me but, let it go. You're right, you're never going to get that time back but if you don't stop this you're going to lose even more time."

"It's hard, you know that. You don't know half of the things I did in Italy, she doesn't know that." When I thought Italy I thought a little bit of Saya, I wondered if she would be okay. I came to the conclusion that she was right. Volterra was her home. She needed the city as much as the city needed her, it sounded odd but I knew it was true. She loved the city and I believed that no matter how long she stayed there, she would never astray from who she was. She was as good as a vampire could be.

"Tell her." He said to my shock.

I looked at him wide eyed. "No, I can't do that. She's never going to forgive me. I can already see her disgust for the Volturi. You don't understand, I've done worse things than you have. She can't know."

"She will know and if you don't recall, she hates lies. She will find out eventually and then she won't forgive you. Just tell her everything. I'm not saying this for anyone's benefit but her own."

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

"I haven't figured that one out."

"Uh…I appreciate your uh…words of wisdom."

"It's hard to stop hating you, I have to admit."

"Wow, you hated me?"

"I did, it was hard for us to still like you. Everyday we saw her drift away, we saw her become a different person. I blamed you and myself."

"Why you?"

"I didn't make the effort, I sent you those updates in hopes that you would one day return but you never did."

"If it means anything, I'm sorry for the mistakes I made. I'm sorry for hurting her."

He nodded. "You're back though, I've never seen her this happy. She's filled with joy and I'm so happy to see her this way." He began to walk up to the house. "He wants to say his farewells." For a moment I didn't know who he was talking about. I looked over to Nessie and I saw her talking quietly with Nahuel. He hugged her briefly and then he approached me.

"Make her happy, I've never been able to." He said with a sigh.

"I want to thank you…for everything. You took care of her when I wasn't capable of doing it myself. You convinced me to come back and I owe you for that." Thanking him wasn't the easiest thing for me but I had to do it. I had to begin my…to heal, to forget and to repent. Otherwise everything I put everyone through wouldn't have been worth it.

"I didn't do it for you."

I shrugged. "You did it and that's not in question. I honestly hope that you find joy."

"So do I, I hear you all are moving back to the States, possibly Canada."

"I guess we are. I think I heard Edward say View Royal in Canada. It's a ferry ride from Port Angeles, maybe I'll make my amends with my pack."

"Come back and visit."

"Sure thing."

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)

She and I walked hand in hand through the wet forest. We had no awkward silences. It was just so peaceful and beautiful. It's what I'd yearned for all these years, I wanted this peace.

"I want to tell you something," I began, "I need to tell you everything."

She slowed to a stop. "What do you mean?"

"I killed Nessie, I killed someone." I confessed shamefully.

"I'm – I'm not following."

"In Italy, I killed a human."

Her eyes fluttered. "What?"

"She was a young, I remember her clearly. She was Italian, I found her in Roncola." I could still see her frightened and innocent face.

"Why?" Her voice wasn't filled with judgment, it was pure curiosity.

"It was the only way they'd take me, they said that I had to bring back a human girl to them."

"Then you killed her?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly but I always felt like I just well might've. I brought her to them, I stood my while they killed her and I didn't do anything." She reached up and placed her cool hands on either side of my cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"Jacob, I was scared that you might've changed but you haven't. You're still the man I fell in love with and even if you had killed someone, I don't think that would've changed things but I'm glad you told me."

"I've done so many things."

"You can tell me about it later but for now stay with me, don't leave me."

I smiled. "Nessie, I'm never going to leave you. I'll follow you into the deepest pits of hell, if I have to."

"If I would've known, I would've gone to Italy. I would've gone for you and brought you back, the day you left…it took a lot to stop myself from going after you. I would've followed you to Volterra, you can't run away from me so easily."

I chuckled. "Believe me, I know, I tried but you're right, I can't run away from you."

"That's great." She said with a giggle.

I leaned down and kissed her as I wrapped my arms around her small figure. It felt like she fell right into place, inside my arms. "For my benefit, answer this" she murmured against my lips, "you don't hate me, right?"

"Right." I confirmed. "I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." She pulled at my hand to follow her. We walked down path for a while until we reached a beach.

I sensed what she wanted to do. "You know…water and I aren't great friends."

"Ugh! You can swim, you saved my mom all those years ago."

I shouldn't have been shocked to hear that, she did have access to all of that information. She began to shed off her clothes.

"Hey, now."

"No one's here at this time."

"I'm not going in." I warned. Despite my statement, maybe in spite of it, she continued to take off her shirt which then was followed by the removal of her jeans.

"How about now?" she teased.

"I – well – uh – maybe." I stammered. Her skin glowed with the moonlight. My eyes grazed over every inch of her body. The remaining garments didn't leave much to the imagination.

She held out her hand for me. "It won't be bad, I promise. When's the last time you went for a swim…with me."

"I have to say, never."

"Well then, we have to change that. Come in the water," she whispered, "for me?" she added.

"What the hell." I slid off my shirt and excessive clothes. Hesitantly so, I walked over to her and took her hand. When I did so she pulled at my hand and sent me plummeting into the shallow water, to her dismay I didn't let her hand go and I pulled her down with me. She landed, conveniently, on top of me. Her face inches away from mine. Taking advantage of the moment I closed the distance and embraced her.

She laughed gleefully and squirmed out of my grasp into deeper water. I followed her in as if I were magnetically attracted to her. I caught her in by the waist pulled her to me. "We should swim more often." I managed to say before her lips met mine.

"Definitely."

I realized then that tonight wasn't just _another night_. It wasn't like before where it was a night full of loneliness and misery. I wasn't hoping that it would soon end, no in fact, I haven't felt this joyful in so long. I knew that that meant that tonight was the night of my _resolution_.

(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)(_)(-)  
**Well there you go, thank you all for the lovely reviews you've all left and I've never heard from you do leave a review. I'd love to hear from everyone, what you liked and what you didn't**

**I have one upcoming project. It's called Young Love, a prequel about Jacob and Bella, it's a prequel so it can be read without reading You Found Me. I also have my Fiction Press story, give it a chance, go to my profile, follow the link and check it out.**

**~Toodles.**


End file.
